The Wedding Date
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Haley is invited to her sister's wedding and she doesn't tell Nathan. She leaves and he comes in search of her. He needs to tell her something important.
1. Chapter 1

Haley was walking down the hallway hand in hand with Nathan. They were on their way to English class. One of Nathan's friends called him and he excused himself to talk with them. Haley found Lucas in the back. This was strange because he was always in front. She looked to the front and saw the substitute assignment. She laughed to herself and sat next to him. It was the only seat available left in the back. She looked around her and saw that only Nathan was left to arrive and there were only two seats left. They were in the front. She turned around to talk to Lucas.

"So what's new with you and Nathan?" Lucas was still getting used to the whole Haley dating Nathan, his half brother. But if Haley was dating him, then he would try and be supportive.

"Nothing." Haley saw the look on Lucas' face. He was staring at the door. She turned to see that it was Nathan. She smiled and waved. She turned back to Lucas. "Do you mind? I would like to sit next to my boyfriend."

"But we haven't hung out in ages. And you're always at his apartment." He knew he was being selfish, but he really hadn't been spending any time with her lately. I mean she was his best friend first. "I'll make you a deal, you can sit up there for half the class, but you have to come back here for the rest of class. Deal?"

Haley nodded. "Deal, buddy." Haley said. They shook on it. Haley gave him a quick pat on his arm and went to go sit with Nathan. She turned her desk so that she was closer to him. She gave him a very big passionate kiss.

"Wow." Nathan said when the kiss ended. "What did I do to deserve that?'

"You're waiting." Haley said simply.

"I'm waiting for what?"

Haley looked around and leaned in close. "For me with sex."

Nathan just nodded. He leaned in to her, his forehead upon hers. "It's okay. The best things in life are worth waiting for."

Haley smiled. "When you say things like that, I just want to do it right now." When she saw the look on his face, she knew she shouldn't have said that. "And then I know it'll be much more special when I'm married."

"And in love." Nathan said sitting back. He looked depressed.

"And when I'm in love." Haley said. She knew this was difficult for him, but she knew he understood. And she liked that about him. "I have something to tell you."

Nathan sat up. "What secret do you have to tell me?"

"I'm only going to be here for half the class. Next half I'm going to go in the back to spend some time with Lucas."

"Do you have to?" Nathan wanted to spend as much time as possible with Haley. "I need my girl to stay with me. I'd miss her too much."

"I'll be just in the back of the classroom." Haley smiled. She bit down on her bottom lip and blushed. She was kind of happy that Nathan was going to miss her, when she was just five feet away. "It's not like I'll be in Siberia."

"But you might as well. It's far enough." He caressed her cheek. "Haley I have to tell you something."

Haley's eyes glowed. "What?"

Nathan seemed uneasy. He's wanted to say this for a while. He hands were getting sweaty. But he didn't have time to say it. The fire drill bell rang. They hurried outside. They waited for the fire department to tell them that it was okay to go back in. On their way out, someone tripped Haley and she sprained her ankle.

Nathan was currently holding Haley, bridal style. He had to take her to the nurse. They were fine to go inside and Nathan carried Haley to the nurse. The nurse just wrapped it in a bandage. She would have to wear it for a couple of days.

After school, Nathan drove Haley to Karen's and he went to the mall to buy her something. He was looking all through it trying to find the perfect gift to tell Haley what he was feeling. He had been trying for over a week now to tell her his true feelings. He couldn't find it, so he gave up and went home.

That night, Haley was on the phone with her sister. "So, are you excited that you're getting married next week, Vivian?"

_"I am. I can't' wait to marry Cole. He's my guy."_

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

_"How do you know?"_

"You're my sister. I know you're voice. And there is something you're not telling me."

_"It's nothing bad. I would just want you to sing at my wedding."_

Haley sighed. "No, Viv. I can't' sing."

_"You can sing. You just don't want to. If someone told you, you will be a rockstar, other than your family, you would believe them."_

"I have homework to do. Maid of Honor, out." Haley said as she hung up the phone and she answered the door when she heard it ringing. It was Nathan. She kissed him and invited him to her room. They sat on her bed.

"Listen, Haley. I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now." Nathan sighed. He wiped his hand on his jeans. He was so nervous.

"Nathan, you're scaring me." Haley looked him up and down. "What's going on?"

"Um…" He gave a nervous chuckle. 'I've never done this before."

"Nathan, it's okay. I know what you're about to say."

"You do?" Haley nodded. "Thank god. Do you know how long I've wanted you to know this?"

"I'm guessing you wanted this, or you didn't want me for quite some time." Haley said standing up.

Nathan got up too. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. I know you've done things like this before and I guess I was wrong when I said you were waiting for me. That's why you're dumping me, because I won't sleep with you."

"Hales." Nathan tried to hold Haley, but she walked out of the room. She went to the front door and opened it. "Go."

Nathan rubbed his body against hers. He kissed her slightly on the lips. He caressed her cheek. "I… I… I…" Nathan turned when he heard his name. He stepped outside to let Haley's parents go by. Once he made sure they were gone, he grabbed Haley's hand. He kissed it softly a few times. "I'll back."

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**HALEY TELLS LUCAS TO TALK TO NATHAN**

**LUCAS TALKS TO NATHAN ON THE RIVERCOURT**

**HALEY LEAVES**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was currently hanging out with Lucas. She had her phone out and kept starring at it every five minutes. "What's going on?" Haley didn't budge. "Haley. Did Nathan break up with you? You seemed to have ignored him in school today."

Haley scoffed. "I don't know. I mean, he said he wanted to talk to me and he said he'd never done it before, so I just automatically thought he wanted to break up with me."

"Did he?"

"No. well, he said he didn't want to. Or not. My parents came home early and interrupted us."

"Just to say it, I don't think he wants to break up with you."

"And you would know? You two are such good friends now?"

"No, it's just, you haven't-. Well, I mean you two don't-" He didn't know how to say this.

Haley laughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be concerned about some guy. I mean, we used to loathe girls like that. Just waiting around for their boyfriends to call. I'm an idiot."

"You're not."

"I am. You know it. I'm an idiot because he hates me and I know it."

"He doesn't hate you. And you know it."

"Whatever. Listen you need to talk to him." Haley said while popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Talk about what?"

"My sister is getting married."

"I know, I'm going. And so is my mother."

"I know, I forgot. Nathan doesn't know that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yikes. And you want me to tell him?" Haley nodded slowly. "I can't. He's not my boyfriend. You should tell him. In school. Tomorrow."

"I won't be in school tomorrow."

"Phone works too."

"Please?"

"Fine. I will tell the boyfriend."

"Yay." Haley said as she hugged her best friend. She was so happy she didn't have to tell her boyfriend she was leaving for a week.

"You owe me." Lucas said pointing at her.

"I will find a nice slutty girl for you there and make sure she has sex with you."

"I was thinking more along the lines of cash money, but that's good too." Haley laughed. "Hey, are you going to sing at her wedding?"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this. Did she call you?"

"She might have told me she asked you and you said no."

"I have good reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"You know why."

"I don't know why Haley, so tell me." He didn't know why she was being so difficult. He knew she could sing. But she would never let anybody listen to her.

"I hate singing in front of crowds. I mean, I feel like their judging me."

"They're not judging you, their judging your song."

"Not helping. And you can safely tell my sister that you didn't get me to sing at her wedding. Nice try, though."

"I had to ask."

The next day, Nathan was looking for Haley. He could not find her anywhere. He looked around the quad and he couldn't find her. He looked in the tutoring center and couldn't find her. He tried to find Lucas to ask where she was, and when he did find him, Lucas ignored him and ran in the opposite direction. He had no clue what was going on.

He tried to call Haley and it went straight to voicemail. He hated voicemail. People didn't listen to them. He thought it was rude. The person who left the message took the time to leave the message the person they left it for just deletes it if they didn't want to listen.

Nathan went to his classroom and saw Lucas in his assigned seat. He sat next to him. "Luke, where the hell is my girlfriend?" Lucas didn't say anything. He just kept his face foreword. "Luke, I know you know. You're her best friend."

Lucas turned his head to look at his brother. "I know where she is. End of discussion." Lucas turned back in his seat and started to copy the notes that were on the board. He knew he had to tell him where exactly Haley was. He got a text from Haley at the end of class. _**HEY, I MADE IT IN AND NOW I'M RESTING.**_

Lucas texted back. _**GOOD, I'M GLAD. DO I HAVE TO TELL NATHAN?**_

_**YES, YOU HAVE TO. SORRY. DO IT AFTER SCHOOL. WHEN YOU TWO CAN BE AT THE RIVERCOURT.**_

Lucas thought about that. It was a good thing. If Lucas had to give Nathan good new, he would want it to be while they were playing basketball. It was a good idea. He'd do it.

When they had their next class, Nathan asked Lucas again. "Lucas, I'll ask you again. Where the hell is Haley?"

"I'll tell you on the court. The Rivercourt."

"Fine. You better tell me."

"I kind of have to." Lucas confessed.

"Why do you have to?" Nathan asked. He wondered why Lucas had to tell him. Why couldn't Haley do it? Why didn't Haley do it? Where was she?

That afternoon, Nathan was shooting hoops when he saw Lucas's car pull up and he stopped. Lucas came over to where Nathan was. They just stood and stared at each other for a while. "Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"Not here." He was trying to be discreet. He really didn't want to tell him.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone for a week. She's with her sister."

"Why?"

"She's the maid of honor. And she's helping now until the wedding."

"Oh. You going to the wedding?"

"Yeah. My mom and I were invited. And you're not going."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want you to go."

"When are you going?"

Lucas was going to answer when his phone rang. "Hello."

_"Hey Luke. Are you with Nathan?"_

"Yes. I'm with Nathan, why?"

_"Listen, I talked with your mom already and you can come down early."_

"What's wrong?"

_"She is driving me insane. She wants the flowers just right. She took me to the dress shop to have my dress hemmed and I want to kill myself."_

Lucas laughed. "That's really funny. So you want me to go?"

_"Would you?" _Haley sighed. She really missed him too. She wanted to have someone to talk to other than her family.

"I would love to come. I'll be on a plane tonight and be there for the morning."

_"Thank you. I've only been here for about six hours and already I'm pooped."_

"Sorry. I'll be there soon to help you out. Bye." He hung up his phone. "I have to go pack. Haley wants me."

"Can I go with you? I don't care about school."

"I don't think so. I don't think she would want to be there."

Nathan sighed. "It's very important that I see her. I've been trying to-" He was trying to say something but he couldn't. "Listen I can't really tell you what, but I need to see her. I need to tell her something."

"You didn't want to break up with her?" Nathan shook his head. "Then what?"

"I can't tell you. All you need to know is that I won't hurt her."

"Okay. Let's go pack."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND LUCAS ARRIVE WHERE HALEY IS**

**NATHAN RUNS INTO TROUBLE WITH TAYLOR JAMES**

**LUCAS SEES NATHAN CHEAT**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was having so much fun with her mom and sisters when there was a knock on the door. Haley went to answer it and then closes the door. She opened it again and brought Lucas in then closed the door on Nathan. Haley put her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing bringing Nathan here? I told you not to."

"He wanted to come. He said he needed to tell you something." He just wished he knew.

"Like how much he wants to have sex with other girls?"

"He told me that that wasn't it."

"Are you sure?" Haley really wanted to know if he was. "Is he already cheating on me? I need to know."

"He's not cheating. And if he is? I'll beat the crap out of him for you."

"Thank you." Haley said as she looked at the door. She opened it and waved a bit at Nathan. "Hi."

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you want to come in?"

"Yeah, but first, can you talk to me out here in the moonlight?" Nathan said acting nervous and putting his hands in his pockets. Haley noticed it and stepped out onto the porch. "Thanks."

"No problem. What's going on?"

"I'm not cheating on you. I know you feel like that I am but I'm not. Phew." He said wiping his brow. "I feel so much better."

Haley smiled a little. "That's it? That's all you have to say to me?"

"Well, yeah. That's it. We can go inside now." Nathan left Haley standing out on the porch.

Haley walked inside and she looked at Nathan. He didn't seem all there. I mean he was obviously there in the flesh, but it seemed like he wasn't there in the brain. She just kept on looking at him all night long, even through dinner. She just kept staring at him.

After dinner, Haley went on the porch and just sat on the swing. She just stared out into the night sky. Haley looked over at Nathan as he sat on the porch railing. "Hales why were you staring at me all night? What's going on?"

"It's just, I feel like that what you told me before, wasn't what you wanted to tell me. There was more that you wanted to tell me." She honed in on his face. "Was there?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you."

Haley nodded. "Makes sense. A whole lot of sense. Nathan, I wish you could just tell me what's going on with you. I mean I'd like to think we can still be friends." She walked over to him. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Still? I thought we never broke up?"

"I thought we did. I mean, I thought that that's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"No." God, did she still think that? He really needed to tell her what was on his mind otherwise he would just kill himself. "Haley, I- I- Can't do this. I can't tell you. Believe me when I say this, I'm not cheating on you and I don't want to break up with you. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Haley nodded. "I do. I do. But just tell me as soon as you're ready. I mean, I feel like your pulling away from me. And if we really are still a couple, then that's bad."

"I know." He did. He did know that him not telling her what was going on was really bad for their relationship. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just; I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet. And I'm scared of how you're going to react."

"Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. Because if you are afraid, then, you might lose me and you'll regret telling me." Haley knew she had to be aggressive for this. If she wanted to know what Nathan was up to, she'd have to be angry and let him know that one little mistake could change the way of their relationship forever. "Just tell me. I promise I will take in every inch of what you tell me."

"I can't. Can't you understand that? I figure someone whose so insecure about every little thing about them would understand." And then he immediately wished he could take it back. One reason is that he got slapped. Another reason, he knew he hurt her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right. You shouldn't have said that, but you did. And you can't take it back. I bet your wishing now you would have told me your little secret."

"Haley, stop being a bitch." This little comment made Haley gasp. 'I came here because I wanted to tell you I….. uh." He couldn't say it. "I…. uh."

Haley stopped him and nodded. "It's okay. I guess you need some more time to actually get the words out."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, just make sure that when you do, you can actually say it." Haley smiled. She shivered and Nathan put his coat around her.

"Here, you need this more than me." He rubbed his hands up and down his arms. They slowly moved their lips toward each other and then kissed. Nathan pulled her closer to him and she slid her tongue in and he moaned at the fell of her tongue on his. He moved them to the porch swing. After about a minute of kissing they had to pull away because of Haley's sister.

Haley looked up at her sister. She stood up blushing and walked toward her. "Taylor, do you need anything?"

"No. Quinny does. Apparently she needs your help with some guy named Clay who isn't her husband."

"Okay." Haley looked at Nathan on the swing. "I have to go. Sorry."

"It's okay. Family comes first. I don't agree with it for my family but it works for your family. Go."

"Thanks."Haley said. She headed up the stairs and went into Quinn's room. "Hey Quinn, Taylor told me what's going on."

"It's over for David and I. He filed for divorce a week ago."

"Is this because you're in love with Clay Evans?"

"Did Taylor tell you about him? I knew she would. She can't keep one little secret."

Haley nodded. Quinn was right. Quinn was always right. She hated that about her sister. "I hate it when you're right. Does David know about Clay?"

Quinn nodded. "That's the reason he filed in the first place. I told him that I slept with him."

She hit Quinn multiple times. "Quinn, how could you sleep with another guy? I never thought you would be one to cheat. I'm so disappointed in you."

"Haley, David and I drifted apart."

"But how can you drift apart. You've only been married like two and a half years. How can you drift apart in two years? Is that even possible?"

Quinn shrugged. "I guess it is. It happened. But I'm happy again."

"Yeah, well I could never cheat on Nathan. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of cheating."

"Haley, I never cheated on David. I just told him I did so he would file for the divorce. I wanted him to want the divorce so I wouldn't be the only one. Haley, it was time to end it."

"I just liked David more out of all of your boyfriends."

"And out of none of your boyfriends, I like Nathan better. Luke's brother?"

Haley nodded. "I know and I get him for free." Haley said with a smirk. "He really likes me and I'm lucky to have him."

"And now where is he?" Haley gasped and Quinn knew. "With Taylor." They both said at the same time. They ran downstairs and saw Taylor and Nathan talking.

"No Taylor, no. I can't." Nathan yelled. He saw Haley and smiled at her. He went to her and kissed her fully on the lips."Don't listen to her." He said once he let go. "I would never cheat on you."

Haley followed him into the kitchen. "Nathan, what exactly happened out there? What did you say no to?"

"It doesn't matter." He said looking at Taylor. Haley turned around and say Taylor staring at Nathan. Nathan walked past her and she couldn't take it.

"Taylor, what happened? What did you do to him? What did you do to my boyfriend?!"

"I did nothing. Trust me Hales, you have a good one. And you can trust him."

**FLASHBACK**

_As soon as Haley left, Taylor sat down next to Nathan. "Hey stud. What do you say you get to have your first time again."_

_"I can't. I just can't. I'm not going to do that to Haley."_

_"Does she know her sister deflowered her boyfriend?"_

_"No, and she won't know. Please don't tell her. It would crush her."_

_"You don't know me do you? I live for this stuff."_

_"I know that, but I also know you love your sister. I know deep down, you would never want her to know. I don't want to lose her over something that happened two years ago." He really didn't want Haley to know about his past. He already hated himself for knowing that Haley wouldn't be his first first, but she would be his first._

_"Why wouldn't you want me? I mean, I know Haley doesn't sex you up, but I can."_

_"I can't do that Taylor. I can't and I won't."_

_"Why not? You need to have sex sometime. Come, on, how long has it been for you? Three months? Longer?"_

_"I still can't. I will not cheat on my girlfriend."_

_"Why not? Gove me one good reason."_

_"I love her. I'm in love with her." He realized he just said it. "I finally say it and she's nowhere near here."_

_"If you're having so much trouble saying it to her, I could help you say it to her in a romantic way."_

_"No."_

_"Come on." God, she didn't understand it. She was actually being genuine and trying to help him. "I'm trying to help you."_

_"I don't want your help Taylor."_

_"Why not? Are you afraid that Haley won't say it to you?"_

_Nathan just shook his head. "No Taylor no. I can't."_

**END OF FLAHBACK**

Haley and Quinn looked at each other. "I'm scared of what they did." Haley said. "But, I won't let it bother me. Because I am maid of honor to Vivy and I have to throw the bridal shower. Strippers anyone?"

Later that night around midnight, Lucas came out of his room and was about to go down the stairs when he heard a door open. He looked to see who it was. It was Nathan coming out of Taylor's room without a shirt.

"Taylor, hand me my shirt." She did as she came out. "Thanks. And remember, you can't tell anybody about this. I'm not even sure we should have done what we did."

Taylor put her hands on his shoulders. "Nathan, we did the right thing. You did the right thing. And in a few weeks, we'll have the results and Haley will be thrilled. Or not. Depending on how she wants to look at it."

"Fine. I just hope she likes what we did."

"Don't you mean you hope she loves what we did."

Lucas couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Nathan had cheated on Haley. What the hell. Nathan lied to him and Haley. He said he would never cheat on her, yet he just did. He didn't want to tell Haley, but he knew he had to.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS CONFRONTS NATHAN**

**LUCAS TELLS HALEY'S SIBLINGS ABOUT WHAT HE SAW**

**HALEY ORDERS STRIPPERS AND ONE OF THEM KISSES HER**


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that night around midnight, Lucas came out of his room and was about to go down the stairs when he heard a door open. He looked to see who it was. It was Nathan coming out of Taylor's room without a shirt._

_"Taylor, hand me my shirt." She did as she came out. "Thanks. And remember, you can't tell anybody about this. I'm not even sure we should have done what we did."_

_Taylor put her hands on his shoulders. "Nathan, we did the right thing. You did the right thing. And in a few weeks, we'll have the results and Haley will be thrilled. Or not. Depending on how she wants to look at it."_

_"Fine. I just hope she likes what we did."_

_"Don't you mean you hope she loves what we did?"_

_Lucas couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Nathan had cheated on Haley. What the hell. Nathan lied to him and Haley. He said he would never cheat on her, yet he just did. He didn't want to tell Haley, but he knew he had to._

The next morning, Nathan woke up extra early and he went downstairs to see Lucas making breakfast for everyone. He made a huge stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and he was currently making hash browns. "Hey Lucas. Why are you up this early?"

Lucas turned his head and glared at Nathan. "Make the toast. You at least owe me that."

Nathan nodded and took out the bread. He threw it down on the table. "No." Nathan said in a tough voice. "I will not toast the bread. You didn't say the magic words." Nathan was smirking. "Come on; be polite to your brother. I'm your only one." Nathan now had a sad look on his face.

Lucas turned around and put his hands on his hips. He was in the Superman stance. "Please." He had kind of a snotty tone to his voice. "Just take the damn bread and put it in the toaster and press the little button to toast the bread. Are you that much of an idiot. I mean I knew I shouldn't have let you come here."

"I would have come here whether you let me or not."

"You didn't even know where the house was. I was the only one of us who knew where the house was. Can you just toast the bread for me please? And then make the sausage. It would be a real help." Lucas sighed. He turned and finished up the hash browns and took out the bacon.

"Why do you hate me?" Nathan asked. What the hell has he done to deserve this kind of torture form his brother.

"I saw you last night." Lucas said simply.

"What exactly did you see?" Nathan questioned.

"I think you know what I saw."

Nathan began to panic. He didn't want him to tell Haley what he and Taylor were up to. It was a secret and he wanted it to remain secretive. "Just, don't tell Haley. She can't know until I'm ready to tell her."

"I'm not going to not tell her. She's my best friend and you're supposed to be her boyfriend."

"I am her boyfriend and I'm doing this for her." Nathan said sternly. How could he not know after he knew what he and Taylor did?

"You cheated on her for her?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shook his head. 'What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on her. Exactly, what did you see last night?"

"I saw you coming out of Taylor's room last night, shirtless and she said something about what you too did and how much it would help Haley, or something like that."

Nathan nodded and smiled. "You saw me come out of Taylor's room with no shirt and just assumed I had sex with her. All I did was take off my shirt. I was making something for Haley; a present and I had to take my shirt off to complete it."

"Okay." Lucas nodded and turned back to finish breakfast as Nathan did the same.

A short while later, the rest of the family came down. "You made us breakfast?" Haley asked gratefully to Nathan. "You are just the best boyfriend ever." Haley jumped and hugged him. She also gave him a very passionate kiss on the lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You're not." Lucas muttered.

Haley moved her head so she could see Lucas at the table giving out helps to her family members. "What does that mean? I'm not lucky? Nathan just made breakfast for my entire family."

"What I mean is he didn't make it. He only made toast and sausage. I made the rest." Lucas said simply as he glared at Nathan.

"Oh." Haley said and she sat down and pulled out a chair for Nathan. "This looks good."

"Yeah, it is." Taylor said. "Haley I think you should dump Nathan for Lucas. You would never have to cook ever again."

Haley scoffed. "I'm not dumping Nathan for Lucas. I'm perfectly happy with Nathan."

Lucas looked at Taylor with suspicious eyes. "Why would you say that, Taylor? Is there some reason why Haley should dump Nathan?"

Taylor's jaw dropped. She laughed nervously a bit. "No reason, just making a little joke. I'm trying to make conversation here."

"Guess what time Lucas was up last night?" Nathan said, his eyes widening at Taylor. "12:00 midnight."

"He was up at midnight?" Taylor asked. "Why the hell was he up at midnight?"

"I'm in the room people." Lucas said. "I was up getting a drink of water. I woke up in thirst. It happens from time to time."

After breakfast, Nathan took Haley shopping and Taylor went somewhere. Lucas had Haley's family in the living room. He started to pace around in front of them.

"Listen, I know you are all probably wondering why I called this little meeting. Well, I saw something last night that you guys should know. You're sister is being cheated on."

"Which sister is getting cheated on Lucas? We have more than one." Quinn asked.

"Nathan and Taylor did the wild thing last night."

"No, they didn't Lucas. Nathan wouldn't do that. He loves her." Vivian said. She knew this. She knew Nathan wouldn't cheat.

"Yeah, well I saw them last night at midnight. Nathan was coming out of her room with no shirt. And they looked all lovey dovey when they came out. I know in my gut that he cheated on her and I want to know if I should tell her or not is what I want to know from you guys."

"I don't think you shouldn't do anything. I mean, you don't have any hard evidence that he did cheat with Taylor."

When Haley got home from shopping she had to go back out with Quinn to pick out strippers for the bachelorette party. Haley really didn't want to see half naked men. One of the big reasons is she hadn't even seen a full naked man.

"Quinn, why don't you just do this? I mean, I'm not comfortable around men, especially when they're half naked."

"Come on Haley, I'm sure you've seen Nathan naked hundreds of times. I mean you've had sex with him, right?" Quinn turned to see her sister with her face down. "You haven't had sex with him."

"I'm waiting. You know that." Haley said. "But I will be brave for the half naked guys. I have seen Nathan shirtless many times."

Over a period of 15 minutes, Quinn and Haley had come up with the perfect party. They had the hottest strippers and Haley had noticed there was a certain stripper eyeing her. She walked up to him. "Do you have a problem with me? You keep eyeing me." All of a sudden, Haley was shocked when the guy kissed her. She pushed him away. "Hey pal, I'm in a relationship with a really big, strong, scary guy." Haley said and left for the door.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY CONFESSES THE KISS TO LUCAS**

**TAYLOR AND NATHAN HANG OUT**

**HALEY AND QUINN THROW A BACHALORETTE PARTY**


	5. Chapter 5

_Over a period of 15 minutes, Quinn and Haley had come up with the perfect party. They had the hottest strippers and Haley had noticed there was a certain stripper eyeing her. She walked up to him. "Do you have a problem with me? You keep eyeing me." All of a sudden, Haley was shocked when the guy kissed her. She pushed him away. "Hey pal, I'm in a relationship with a really big, strong, scary guy." Haley said and left for the door._

When Haley came back home with her sister, she immediately went to her room. And she wouldn't come out. Nathan couldn't get through to her and Lucas decided to try. Haley let him in. He was the only person she was letting in. he was grateful for that.

"You okay?" He asked as soon as he entered the room. "You don't look so great. Are you sick or something?" Haley shook her head. "What is it?"

Haley smiled and wiped her eyes as the tears were falling. She was so happy that he was concerned. She knew her family was concerned and especially Nathan. But she knew she had to tell someone and she could trust Lucas.

She summed up all the courage she had and singed heavily. "I cheated on Nathan. I didn't mean to, but; this guy at the strip club kissed me. I pushed him away, but I still cheated and I feel so horrible." She rubbed her face with her hands and wiped her nose. "I don't know if I should tell Nathan or not. I feel like I should. But it's not like I knew it was going to happen and I did not like it at all."

"Don't tell him. You technically didn't even cheat." He took out his phone and did some snooping around on his phone. "The definition is to be _sexually _unfaithful. You didn't have sex with this guy, did you? Did you?" He had to ask that twice since she didn't answer for a while.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I have sex with some weird dude whom I just met? You know me better than that. Besides, all I could of in that moment was the fact that Nathan would freak out if he found out. And he might be really hurt if I told him. I need you to promise me that— you'll let me tell him."

"You're going to tell him?" Lucas asked. Out of everything she just said to him, she'd tell her boyfriend who at his very moment was lying to her by still being with her.

"He needs to hear it from me. Besides, I want an honest relationship."

"Okay, you want to tell him now? Or do you want to wait?" Lucas asked. Would she tell him now? Haley nodded her head and got up to go downstairs when Lucas stopped her. "Hales, don't go. You can't tell him. It's not worth it."

"Don't you think that if you were honest with yourself, you'd actually have a girlfriend? If I'm not honest with myself and tell Nathan, I don't think I can live with myself."

Lucas did understand. And he just let her go by him. He really wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. She needed to do her own thing. Lucas followed her and realized everyone was leaving. "What's going on?"

Quinn looked up at the best friends coming down the stairs. "We are all going out. And Haley isn't."

"And why aren't I going out? I'm part of this family."

"You're boyfriend kicked us out. Go in the kitchen and enjoy the stupid little dinner he made you. And by 'he' I mean me. Enjoy." Quinn grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him by the arm out of the house.

Haley walked toward the kitchen when she heard her sister Vivian. Haley looked behind her and walked backward into the kitchen and gasped when she turned around. The room was only lit by candles. On the counter, there was two plates covered and Nathan was in a nice polo and a pair of kakis'. He looked so hot. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was about to do. She gave him a little hug and sat down at the counter.

"You okay?" Nathan asked her with concern. He saw her crying. "What happened today that made you lock yourself in your room?" Nathan caressed her cheek and she leaned on his hand. "What's going on?"

"I cheated on you." Saying this made Haley actually stop crying. It might have had something to do with the fact that she finally got it off her chest. She couldn't help but feel so guilty even more now that she sees his face.

"You cheated on me? Now, that just doesn't sound like you."

"Well, technically, I didn't. This guy at the strip club was staring at me and I went up to him to ask him what his deal was, and he just kissed me."

"Did you like it?"

Haley shook her head. "I pushed him away and told him I had a big strong scary boyfriend."

"What'd this guy look like?"

"He has curly hair, and is about 6'3". Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know." He just thought about what he was going to do when he saw this guy. "Don't worry about it. Let's eat."

Haley gasped when Nathan lifted the lid. It was a cheeseburger and macaroni and cheese. It was a good combo and yet delicious. She couldn't believe how good it was. Her sister was always an amazing cook. And the fact that she had made it special for her and he boyfriend really made her feel like her family accepted Nathan as her boyfriend.

Nathan looked at her as she bit into her burger and she moaned and rolled her eyes. He then bit into his and realized it was good. No wonder Haley moaned. Her sister was a terrific cook.

When he was done, so was Haley and they put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned on the television. They cuddled as their show came to a closing and the next episode came on. They were watching Gilmore Girls.

Nathan had to admit that he actually liked the show. His favorite character had to be Tristan. Even though, Tristan reminded him of Lucas, he was badass. He was a great guy who had a crush on the good girl. Kind of like him.

A little while later, he looked down and saw her asleep. He turned off the television and lifted her up bridle style and brought her to the bed. But when he put her in the bed, Haley held on to him and he smiled as he climbed into bed with her. They cuddled and he fell fast asleep with her tucked under his arm.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw her smiling at him and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Ugh, morning breath. Would it kill you to brush your teeth before kissing your beloved?" Haley said with a wide smile on her face.

"So, you're my beloved? I didn't think she could be so sexy. You think I could get her to make me breakfast?"

"Not even in your dreams, will I be cooking for you. Don't count on it ever. Do I snore?"

Nathan started laughing. "You don't snore. Who told you that?"

"I just wanted to know. I was curious. You don't snore either. In case you were wondering. And I love your morning breath." Haley said as she went to kiss him again. She groaned as she realized she had to go to a strip club today. "I have to go look at naked men today. Mind if I take a peek at a real one first."

"I think; little girl, you'll have to wait till your married. But, if I get a peek, you'll get one." Haley gasped and hit him and continues hitting him and Nathan joined in on the fun as he tickled her until she wet her pants.  
"That was attractive. Just don't look." Haley said as she back up out of the room to change.

Nathan didn't see her for a little bit and he decided to get dressed and go downstairs. To his surprise, there were no girls. "Where are the girls?" Nathan asked Jimmy.

"The girls are gone. They actually kidnapped Haley to go out."

"She wasn't dressed. Did they dress her before they went out?"

"I think my future wife brought her to the mall to get an outfit." Cody said. He was currently eating a bowl of cereal. "That's my Vivian for you; kidnaps girls in clothes she wore the night before."

This comment made Jimmy look at Nathan. "She was wearing the same clothes?"

Nathan felt enormous pressure. Now he knew how Haley felt when she had to tell Lucas about them. "Yeah, well, we were watching a marathon of Gilmore Girls and she fell asleep. I brought her up to her room and she grabbed hold of me and what was I to do?"

"Tuck her in and go sleep in your own room?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, you know your daughter. She would never do that without being married. So if you think that she'll do anything without that ring on her finger, then you don't really know your own daughter." Nathan looked around at the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart before he headed up the stairs again.

* * *

"Vivian, I'm not wearing it." Haley said as she came out of the dressing room with a low-cut black dress. The hem was just above her knee. "This look is slutty. Taylor, maybe you should buy it. Taylor?" Haley looked around the store. "Taylor left, didn't she?"

"Yeah, get the dress." Quinn said. "You look hot. It'll just be for tonight, I promise."

Haley looked at her sisters. She sighed heavily and smiled. "Fine. But just for tonight." She said pointing to make a point. "I'm not paying for it though."

* * *

"Hey Nate." Nathan jumped and turned from his place in the driveway. He shot another basket and shot her a look. "Aren't you supposed to be with the girls?"

"Shopping, manicure and pedicures are not for me. I decided it would be a better idea to have a little conference with my business partner. I figured you'd want to touch up your flaws.'

"No, her love for me is in my flaws. That's why I fell in love with her, because she's a regular person and she's hot."

"Just like her sister."

"No, just like her." Nathan said with a genuine smile. "I'm in love with her and you need to realize that."

"I do. I'm sorry. It's just; I never thought Haley would find love. And I guess, I want to know that she chose a good one. Let's go up to my room and do the final touches on the photo. Then we can send it to the printers where they can make you a cardboard cutout of you."

"Let's go." Nathan said. He grabbed her hand and they went into the house up to her room. Jimmy noticed this and he began to suspect if what Lucas said was true. It sure looked like it. And now, with his bad girl daughter holding his youngest daughter's boyfriend's hand, he found it a little suspicious.

* * *

"Great." Haley said as she entered the strip club. "I thought we weren't coming here until tonight. What happened until tonight?"

"Hey, it's kissy-lips. And she looks hot."

Haley smiled tightly and turned around. "It's the man whore. And he looks like a man whore. Hey man whore."

"I'll see you later." He said. He checked her out and then walked away.

"That guy creeps me out so much." Haley said with emphasis as she threw her hands in the air. "And what did he mean when he told me he'd see me later. He better not be one of the strippers we hired otherwise I'll have to kill the one who likes me."

"Don't worry, you don't have to look at them. You can just sit at the bar. And chug down sodas. God knows we won't miss you."

* * *

"That does not sound like Haley. But I wish I was there. I bet he's cute."

"I really don't care if he's cute or not. He has a thing for my girlfriend. And I don't like it. She's mine."

"Bet you wish you could see him and beat him up. I know where the party is."

"Hi, how old are you?" The bartender said.

"I'm sixteen. All I asked for was a diet coke. A sixteen year is allowed to have that."

"You got it."

It had been a half an hour before she went up to the bar. She was not enjoying the shaking booty onstage. She hated half naked men doing that; stripping.

"Can I have two shots?"

"You want two shots?"

"One for me, one for you." He handed one to her. "Come on, I promise I won't kiss you. Just one shot."

"I can't really hold my liquor."

"It's just one shot."

"Fine. One shot." She looked at the small amount of liquid in front of her. "Bottoms up. She took a shot and sucked on the lime. She coughed and laughed. "One more?"

"What's your name?" He asked once they had a couple more shots.

"I'm Haley. And you are?"

"Nick. How many shots can you take?"

Haley smiled mischievously at him. "How many can you take?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I don't know how to seduce anyone. I can barely seduce my boyfriend. I'm a prude and I won't have sex with him."

"You a virgin?" Haley nodded. "Good. Stay that way until you're sure. I wish I did."

"What was your first time like? If you don't mind me asking."

"One more shot." They each took another shot and he then started his sad story. "It was my junior prom. My girlfriend of three years said we should go all the way that night. And the next morning, she told me she hated me. And I gave it up like that because I was in love."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. But I know that won't happen to me."

"I hope so. Another shot?" Haley began to think about it for about five seconds. She nodded afterward. After that shot, Haley leaned on her hand. "You look sexy."

"So do you." Haley leaned to kiss him and planted her lips onto his. She grabbed his neck and stood up to move into him.

Quinn was about to go into her purse for more ones when she saw what Haley was doing. "Vivian, look." Vivian turned her head and gasped. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, Haley is cheating on Nathan. Why I don't know."

"Should we do something?"

"Yeah, but she needs to make her own mistakes. More strippers." Vivian said as she turned back around in her seat. Quinn seemed unsure of Haley and grope guy, but she decided it would turn out okay.

Haley started to pull away but she was pulled in by Nick. He wrapped his arms around her waist. But it only lasted a few seconds when she felt someone pull her off and then punch Nick. She looked to her left and saw that it was Nathan. "Why would you do that?'

"He was kissing you."

"I started it." Haley helped Nick up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is the guy?" Nick asked. "You're lucky, you know that?"

"Yeah. I am." Nathan pulled Haley close to her but she pushed him and threw up on Nick. She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I told you I can't hold my liquor."

"It's okay. There cheap shoes."

"Again, I'm sorry.

"I told you, its okay."

"Let's go." Nathan said as he pulled Haley toward him as they left the strip club.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY HAVE A TALK**

**HALEY MEETS NICK**

**NATHAN KISSES TAYLOR**


	6. Chapter 6

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**_

_Edie: Gaby, I have to ask... what the hell happened to you? Look at you, your clothes, your hair. Carlos might be blind, but the rest of us aren't.  
Gabrielle: I had two children.  
Edie: For what...breakfast?  
Dave: Edie? On your first day back at the neighborhood?  
Edie: ____(to Dave)__ you're right. ____(To Gabrielle)__ I'm sorry, Gaby. It was rude and insensitive and it won't happen again.  
Gabrielle: Really? Okay.  
Dave: Now, shouldn't we offer your friends something to eat?  
Edie: Oh, I baked some muffins.  
Lynette: ____(to Dave)__ Please don't take this the wrong way, but we love you._

"Nathan I cannot believe you. You could have seriously hurt Nick." Haley slammed the door as soon as they came home. She hadn't said anything on the way home. She was still so furious and she going to let him have it.

Nathan just rolled his eyes. "And why should I care about him?" he turned around and was so angry with Haley. "He made out with my girlfriend." Nathan couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Was she okay with this?

"It's not like you haven't done it." Haley muttered under her breathe.

"What did you say?" He knew she said something. "Are you being serious right now, Haley? first you yell at me and now you say nothing?"

"I said, "it's not like you haven't done it." I didn't cheat on you. Technically I didn't cheat on you."

"That's your excuse? You _technically_ didn't cheat on me? That shouldn't be your excuse to cheat. I just want to know, why?"

Haley sat down on the couch and sighed. "You've done it. why was it okay for you then but not for me now? What is your problem?"

"I care for you Haley." He sat next to her. "And it just hurts me to think that I'm not enough for you. That he has money. He's a stripper."

"I'd rather have a poor man that I care so much for than have a rich guy that I disapprove of."

Nathan could see that in her eyes. He wanted so much to believe that. "Why?" He needed to know why she had to do this.

"I don't know why? I wish I did, but I don't. I guess I wanted to feel wanted for some reason." That's all Haley could think of. She didn't even know why she kissed another guy. She just made up a reason to make Nathan happy. She was just so confused with her life.

"Haley." Nathan grabbed hold of her to make sure she was here. "I want you. I will do anything, anything to prove to you, that I want you."

Haley swallowed hard and blinked out her tears. "I want you to— to— to. It's weird for me to have other guys interested in me. It's still weird for me to have a boyfriend. It's a difficult concept for me to grasp. But to have other guys interested— it's weird. I've— this has never happened to me before." Haley couldn't help but stutter. She didn't have herself prepared.

"But we've been together for like three months. If I can get used to it, certainly you can."

"I'm not like you, Nathan. I'm not popular. I'm just me. And I do like the fact that I have a boyfriend. And that I can kiss you whenever I want, wherever I want. But I'm still getting used to it. And I knew that you had experience when I first started with you."

Nathan sighed. This still wasn't telling him why. "I still don't know why you kissed Nick."

"Fine, I'll tell you. I kind of liked the kiss and the fact that some other guy, who's not my boyfriend, finds me attractive or finds me cute or something; I get excited. I'm happy that— I feel attractive. I feel like you're not the only one who sees me. And it feels exhilarating to feel this sort of thing like I'm this sexy person when I know I'm not."

"You are, sexy Haley, super sexy. And you don't know how much I want to take you up to your room right now and do many, many illegal things to you." Nathan smirked when Haley blushed. "And that blush makes me want to pound you right here."

That made Haley's smile go limb. "Some things you can keep, like the last thing you just said. I don't need to know that." Haley's eyebrows raised and she rolled her eyes. She kissed him and went into the kitchen.

Nathan knew he shouldn't have said that. Telling Haley that stuff was rated R. She needed rated PG 13 things. He followed her into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter. "I'm sorry. I should have left that part out. But that's how I feel and I know you love it when I tell you how I'm feeling."

"I meant emotion wise, not sexual desire, Nathan Scott." Haley handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I figured you'd be hungry after punching my drunken sailor."

"Do you blame the alcohol for anything?" Haley shook her head. "Good. I have to ask. Do you feel any different about me than before the kiss?"

Haley shook her head. "In fact, I just may like you even more, Boyfriend." She was lying through her teeth. She did feel different. She liked the kiss. and she was happy that someone else found her attractive. She needed to see him again. She needed to feel that passion again like she had with Nathan three months ago.

"I should go check my e-mail. I promised Peyton that I'd talk with her too." Haley walked up to her room and closed the door. She went to her laptop and she looked up the number to the strip club and dialed it immediately on her cell phone. "Hi can I have the name of Nick. I don't know his last name. He has curly hair. Okay, thank you. who is he to me?" Haley tried to think. "He's my boyfriend and he never gave me his knew number. Thank you very much."

But unbeknownst to Haley, her real boyfriend was standing outside the door. I guess she didn't close the door all the way. He heard every word. She lied to him. he thought she was the one person that wouldn't lie to him and she did it with a straight face. What was happening to her? Who was she becoming?

The next day Haley met up with Nick. She had to tell Nathan she was going window shopping just to make it alright with herself. But it wasn't right with her. She hated herself right now. but she had to do what she had to do. She didn't know why she had to do it, she just did.

She met him at a coffee place in the next town. She smiled when she saw him. "Hi Nick. How's it going?" She already got him a coffee. "So, how's the eye?" It still looked swollen and she hated Nathan for doing that to him. "I'm sorry for what Nathan did. He shouldn't have taken it that far. I'm glad you're not pressing charges. He was just—"

"He was just protecting you. He loves you. I can tell."

Haley's face became frozen. Nathan didn't love her. "Nathan does not love me. He probably hates me right now. and I don't blame him. I hate me too for liking you." Haley said that last part slowly.

Nick just shook his head and put his hand on hers. "I don't." He patted hand.

Outside the window, Nathan saw them holding hands and he scoffed. How could Haley do this? He was beginning to know the feeling he gave Peyton when he cheated on her. He hated that feeling. And he was going to apologize to Peyton when she got here for the wedding. He was hurting right now. And he needed to do something to make his pain go away.

"You like Nathan. And that kiss was a mistake. You know it and I know it. the kiss was just— just something that we needed to do just to forever appreciate the world better."

"Are you a therapist or something?" Nick didn't say anything. He just got up and headed out the door.

Haley knew it was her cue to leave and go home. She opened the door and heard a noise upstairs and the noise was coming from Taylor's room. She headed there and her eyes went bug eyed. Her sister and Nathan were kissing.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY BREAKS UP WITH NATHAN**

**NATHAN CHECKS INTO A HOTEL NEARBY**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON COME DOWN TO HELP NATHAN**

**LUCAS TRIES TO CHEER UP HALEY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Janis****: It's so stupid. I just saw a mass grave, and all I can think about is a mythical baby.  
****Demetri****: Grave, the baby... you're having a circle of life moment, right? You know, the weekend's not over. **_**(They laugh together)**_** I'm just saying, if it's baby-making you need, I will take one for the team.  
****Janis****: Okay, first of all, no offense, but that's kind of gross.  
****Demetri****: What?  
****Janis****: Second of all, that's, like, 1,000% wrong.  
****Demetri****: Desperate times.  
****Janis****: I'm gay.  
****Demetri****: I will make you gayer. **

**Dyson Frost****: Hello, Demetri. My name is Dyson Frost, and I'm recording this message in 1991. Got your attention, didn't I?**

_Haley knew it was her cue to leave and go home. She opened the door and heard a noise upstairs and the noise was coming from Taylor's room. She headed there and her eyes went bug eyed. Her sister and Nathan were kissing._

"Oh, my god!" Haley couldn't believe she just witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her.

Nathan and Taylor looked toward the door. Nathan then looked down at Taylor and back up at Haley. "This isn't what it looks like."

"And you said you would never cheat. I guess its true what they say; all men are cheaters." Haley turned on her heel and headed to Nathan's room.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked when he entered his room. He saw her packing his things. "Haley, I'm telling you; it wasn't what it looked like. I swear."

Haley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Really because it looked like you were kissing Taylor "sisters-boyfriend-stealing-then-fucking-and-dumping" James. Was that what you were doing?"

"Yes but—"

"I rest my case. This relationship is over. And now I want you to finish packing and get the hell out. I don't care where you go, just go."

Nathan couldn't believe what she said as she walked past him and back out into the hall. He scoffed and finished packing his bag. He didn't want to go, but he had to respect Haley's decision. As he was packing, he kept thinking about what he wanted to tell her. That's all he could think of, but he put it in the back of his mind.

When he was done, he asked Lucas to bring him to a nearby hotel. When they got there, Lucas didn't let Nathan leave the car. "What the hell happened?"

"Taylor kissed me and Haley saw."

Lucas sighed angrily. "How the hell could you do that to Haley?"

Nathan was starting to get angry. Why was everything his fault? "I didn't do anything. Taylor did it. I was talking to her, and then she kissed me."

"Get out."

Nathan nodded and opened the door. He put his feet on the concrete of the parking lot. He turned his head slightly to Lucas. "I know you don't trust me with her, but I like her a lot, you know?" Nathan got out and closed the door. When Nathan entered his room, he immediately called for reinforcements.

* * *

"You okay? I brought you ice cream." Lucas said once he came home and into Haley's room. He sat down next to her on the bed and handed her the ice cream. "What happened?"

"My ex-boyfriend's a slut."

"Everyone knew that but you. Well, you knew too, but you had to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Don't mock me right now Lucas Scott."

"Sorry." He held his hands up in the air. "He didn't mean it."

"Then why did he do that?"

"Ask Taylor. He told me she kissed him."

"Where did you go anyway?" Haley asked turning her head.

"I drove Nathan to the hotel. He told. I may not feel that strongly about the guy; but his exact words were 'I know you don't trust me with her, but I like her a lot' and I feel like he meant it."

Haley just stuffed her mouth with ice cream. "Maybe he did."

"Hello." Lucas said into his phone when it rang. "Okay. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning, Lucas was still a little weirded out when his mom called him to pick up her, Brooke, and Peyton at the airport. He knew they were coming to the wedding, but the wedding wasn't until next week. It didn't really matter. He didn't need to know. All he knew was he had to pick up his mother, Peyton and Brooke from the airport.

He waited for them by the gate. He waved when he saw them coming. He first hugged his mom and then Peyton and lastly Brooke. "First I have to ask you, what the hell are you guys doing here? The wedding isn't until next week."

"Nathan called us." Peyton said. "He sounded really hectic on the phone."

"Yeah, what happened?" Brooke asked. "He said something about Haley and Taylor, whoever she is."

Lucas sighed. "Why don't we go to Nathan's hotel, and get you guys a room." They turned to go to the baggage claim to get their bags.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Brooke and Peyton shared a room and Karen got her own. All the rooms were right next to Nathan's. They met in Nathan's room and wanted to talk.

"Okay, Nathan, spill. What the hell happened that we need to be here a week before the wedding. I need to know and I need to know now!"

"Brooke, thank you for being so concerning. Haley dumped my sorry ass because she caught me kissing her slut of a sister, Taylor."

"You cheat on her and then want us to help you get back together with her? I'm going to have to say no on that one." Peyton said. "I'm going back to my room."

"Wait." Lucas stood in front of Peyton. "Don't go just yet. Nathan didn't do it. If you knew Taylor, you'd know she's a bitch."

Peyton had her hand on her hips. "I'm going to see Haley. I'll get her side of things, and then Nathan's. Take me to the place."

Lucas let her out the door and walked back to where the other were. "Mom, why don't you come with us. Brooke you can help Nathan and we'll compare notes so to speak."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**PEYTON AND KAREN SEE HALEY**

**NATHAN CONFESSES TO BROOKE**

**TAYLOR TELLS HALEY ABOUT NATHAN'S PAST**

**POOL PARTY!**

**HALEY AND NATHAN TALK**


	8. Chapter 8

**RORY: Mom.**

**LORELAI: Aw, Rory, honey, what's wrong?**

**RORY: I don't feel good. I really don't feel good.**

**LORELAI: I think I can, uh, guess why. Come on, let's get you home.**

**LUKE: You need help? Want me to drive?**

**LORELAI: It's okay, it's just five minutes. Come on.**

**RORY: Why doesn't he like me? Why doesn't he call me? What did I do?**

**LORELAI: Sh, honey, it's okay. It's okay.**

**RORY: Logan – [she breaks off into a sob.]**

**LORELAI: Sh, it's okay.**

Lucas, Peyton and Karen made their way to Haley's sister's home with her fiancé. The car was dangerously quiet. No one was talking. No one had anything to say. They just wanted to see Haley. When they got there, Lucas led them to Haley's room but stopped them when he heard Haley's voice.

"I just don't know what to do? I mean, I never thought Nathan would cheat on me."

Lucas didn't know who she was talking to. He didn't see anyone else in the room. Was she talking to Nick?

"Nick I need to see you again. I miss you, but I know you won't see me, so I'm wasting my time.

Lucas walked in when he didn't hear her talking anymore. "Well well, I caught you." He closed the door. "Haley, what the hell are you doing? I mean talking to Nick after what he did to you. He broke you and Nathan up."

"Memo pink ink. Taylor 'slut' James broke us up by kissing my boyfriend."

"You know they did more than that. You know it Haley."

"Hi Haley." Peyton said as she came in the door. She couldn't contain her excitement. "I missed you." She hugged her and Haley looked up at Lucas.

"Hi Haley, I hope you're having a good time with your sisters." Karen said from the door way. She didn't want to be an n intrusion.

Haley stood up from the bed and walked over to where Karen was and gave her a hug. "I have missed you so much. Please tell me you brought with you a care package full of things that are bad for me."

Karen nodded when they broke apart. "Of course I did. I need to get some meat on your bones."

Haley smiled. "I love that the two of you are here, but I still need to talk to Lucas, so if you two wouldn't mind stepping outside for a bit."

"Not at all, sorry for disturbing you." Karen moved so that Peyton could go by her. "I'll get those goodies for you; they're out in the car."

"Thank you Karen." Haley closed the door after they left the room and turned like lightning. "What the hell do you mean they did more than kiss? I know what I saw. Clothes were still on their bodies."

"I know. But I mean, like last week. You know when I made breakfast?" Haley nodded her head slowly. "Well, when Nathan said I was up at midnight. I saw him coming out of Taylor's room."

"So, maybe they were just talking. P— people talk. It's common."

"Haley, he had no shirt on. And I heard them say that in a few weeks, you'd love what they did. I don't know I'm just guessing that she's pregnant. I'm not sure though." He watched the expression on her face. It looked so melancholy.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wishes she could block it out of her memory. How could Nathan have done this? Nathan not only kissed her sister, but he had sex with her and might have gotten her pregnant. If Taylor was pregnant. She would not only hate this child, but her ex-boyfriend would play daddy to it. There was no way she could get back with Nathan now. Not after hearing this terrible piece of information.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Are you sure? He had his shirt off?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah— why?" Lucas looked into her eyes and thought the worst. "Haley, did you have sex with him?"

Haley shook her head. "No Lucas, I did not have sex with Nathan Scott. But— it still hurts just the same if I didn't, which I didn't."

Back at the hotel, Nathan was pacing around the room with Brooke watching him go back and forth. "Okay, Nathan; you're giving me a headache." When he didn't stop she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, stop that. I'm thinking."

"Yeah well that thinking should be sitting down please." Brooke grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. She grabbed a couple aspirin out of her purse and took them. "So, what event took place that had Haley kicking you to the curb?"

"She caught me kissing her sister Taylor." Nathan said looking down at his feet but jerked his head up when he heard Brooke gasp. "Stop with the drama face Brooke. It wasn't what you think."

"And what do I think since you seem to be an expert on girl's minds lately." She had her hands on her hips.

"You're thinking that I cheated on Haley when in fact I didn't. I was talking to Taylor about what I saw Haley and this Nick guy doing. I saw them holding hands and I freaked that she was leaving me. That I was losing her."

"And when did the slut kiss you." Brooke now had her arms crossed.

"I told her that I was thinking of telling Haley sooner than when the thing came in and then she shook her head and kissed me."

"Tell Haley what sooner?"

"Tell Haley that I'm in love with her."

"Wait. That you love her like a friend or that you're _in_ love with her."

"I'm _in in in _love with her. I love Haley James and every time I say it to her face, I get all choked up. I can't do it."

Brooke put her hands over her mouth. When Brooke took her hands from her face, she had a full wide smile. "Oh my god. You're in love. Which is weird because I've never thought that you would even love someone. It's really sweet."

"I know." Nathan smiled when Brooke was squealing. "Okay Brooke now I'm getting a headache. Yes I love Haley, but she doesn't even know and I'm not even sure she loves me."

"Right, so next part of the equation. What thing is coming in when you finally tell Haley you love her."

"A cardboard cutout of me with my chest painted in the words 'I love you'."

"That is so romantic. I will do anything to help you; and I swear, I won't be one to make out with you. no matter what you say. Even when I am horny."

"That's good to know and thank you. I think I need to talk to Taylor. And I need your money for a cab."

At Haley's sister's house, Haley and Luke were downstairs in the dining room. they were eating brownies. "These are so good Karen. You don't know how much I missed them in just a week."

"Well, it happens. They are that good." Lucas said.

Quinn came into the room. "I'm surprised that you guys can be having a good time when Haley's ex-boyfriend and the slut sister are outside by the pool chatting it up."

Haley looked up from her plate and gasped. She ran by the sliding glass door and just peeked through. It was true. They were talking. She couldn't believe it. How could Nathan be talking to Taylor now? She marched onto the patio and the rest of the family followed.

"Oh hi Haley, care to congratulate me?"

"Why, you decide to become a born again virgin?"

"No, but Nathan and I are back together."

Haley was confused. She didn't realize they were together before. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nathan and I had sex his freshman year of high school." Haley gasped. "It's true. No matter what you think or say. It's true."

Haley shook her head. "You're lying. That's not true. Nathan would have told me."

Taylor grabbed Haley by the hair and held onto her neck. "Come on Haley, be happy for us."

"Let her go." Vivian and Quinn said at the same time. "Leave her alone."

Before any of them knew it, they were all in the pool. Most everyone was attacking Taylor. But Taylor was attacking Haley.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Nathan had stopped them. He'd gotten them towels and they'd dried off and changed they're clothing. Haley and Quinn went back outside to talk to Taylor. Nathan went out to referee and make sure no one fell in the pool again.

Taylor turned around and had her arms crossed. "Here to push me in a pool again?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I'm here because I want you to know, I'm happy for you, and Nathan." She turned her head to Nathan and put her hand on his bicep. "I am Nathan and I don't care if you cheated on me. We're not together anymore."

Nathan put his hand on the small of her back. "I didn't cheat on you, Haley. I never would and I never will."

"Of course he did." Taylor said. She had her arms folded still and a smirk on her face. "And it was the best sex I had since he was a freshman."

Haley lunged for her but Nathan caught her. "Nathan, let me go, Taylor needs to die."

Nathan glared at her. "Taylor, tell her the truth. Tell her."

"Fine, I didn't have sex with him. I kissed him because I was jealous. I mean you all have

"Okay, no." Nathan put her over his shoulder and walked back inside. He put her down. "Okay. You should calm down." Haley took a few deep breaths. "You calm?" Haley nodded. "So, now that you know I didn't cheat, can we get back together?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I just need some time. Time for me and for me to get over the fact that not only you lied to me, but you slept with my sister. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"But Haley, I didn't even know you back then. It was two years ago. I didn't even know there was going to be a you. Haley I swear, I wanted to protect you from it."

"Protect me from what? You're penis?"

"I didn't want you to be angry at me for my past. I mean I regret everything up until I met you. Haley, I feel like we are in a good place right now."

"Nathan, I'm sorry. We can't get back together."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY, VIVIAN, AND CODY WORK ON THE WEDDING**

**BROOKE STEALS TAYLOR'S LAPTOP**

**LUCAS AND HIS MOM TALK ABOUT NALEY**


	9. Chapter 9

**LORELAI: Wait, what are you doing? I'm here, I'm standing, I used my yellow card! **

**KIRK: I win, I win! I win, I win, I win, I win! **

**LORELAI: You didn't win! I'm still here! Patty, where's Rory? **

**MISS PATTY: Oh, she ran off the floor a little while ago, honey. **

**LORELAI: What? No! **

**KIRK: Yes! **

**MISS PATTY: For the fifth year in a row, ladies and gentlemen, the marathon winner is Donna Delain and Kirk! **

**[Lorelai sees Rory across the gym, and she walks over to her] **

**LORELAI: Rory, what happened? Where did you go? [sees that Rory is crying] Oh, Rory, honey! Oh. **

Nathan was sitting on the bed of his hotel room. After Haley had learned of the truth, she still didn't want anything to do with him. he couldn't bare it.

"Nathan, I will help you any way I can." Brooke said. She had her hand on her heart. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Well, all the plans are on Taylor's laptop. So if you could steal it for me, I would love that."

"Okay. But I don't know how I'll do it." Brooke sighed and tried to think of what she would do.

* * *

Haley was with her sister helping to make sure her wedding dress was perfect. But all she could think about was Nathan. "Haley." She still cared for Nathan; she just didn't think she could trust him just yet. "Haley." She hated Taylor right now. "Haley!"

Haley jumped. "What?"

"How do I look?" Vivian asked.

"Well I'll tell you what you don't look like; a backstabbing sister that had sex with my boyfriend two years ago."

"Wow, looks like you're still holding a grudge. Hope Taylor is in the line of duty when you become violent." Haley flashed her a sarcastic smile. "Sorry I can't kill her for you."

"That's fine. I want her death as slow and as painful as can be."

"You look serious about that."

"I am very serious." Haley said. "I hate Taylor so much."

Vivian took off her veil and carefully sat down on the big couch where Haley was sitting. "And this new attitude of yours doesn't have to do with the fact that Nathan tried to protect you."

Haley swallowed hard. "Nathan lied to me. I wouldn't feel this way if he actually told me the truth for once. And this _is _the truth. He doesn't care about me. He never did. He was just trying to get into my pants. And he didn't get what he wanted, so he went looking somewhere else."

Vivian stood up. "Okay, as much as I don't believe that; how do I look?"

Haley gestured to her sister to turn around. "You look like a bride."

"That's good. Because I'm going to be one next week. Now I don't mean to sound like a bridezilla, but I'm gonna need my little sis to help me with this wedding. And I don't want you to be angry at Taylor and Nathan when you're supposed to be checking flowers or something."

"I won't." Haley said. "I promise. But I can't help but think about them."

Vivian saw the look in her sister's eye. "You don't still have feelings for Nathan do you?"

Haley shook her head. "No. I don't think I ever did. He was just some guy."

"Okay." Vivian said and turned back to the dressing room.

When they were home, Haley went straight to her room and Vivian went into the kitchen where her husband to be was. She sat next to him and held his hand. "I'm worried about Haley."

"Me too." Cody said. "She really needs Nathan. And I wish I could help her with that."

Vivian nodded. "But now she knows the truth. She feels like Nathan betrayed her. And I feel like that too."

"You sleep with Nathan too?" Vivian gave him a glare. "Sorry. Listen, I am going to talk to Karen and see if she'll make our wedding cake. You can let her use your culinary kitchen."

"Okay. If her cake is as good as her brownies, I can't wait for the wedding cake."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Karen was talking with her son about his best friend. "So, how's Haley doing?"

Lucas sighed and blew his nose. "Haley is busy. She's working on the wedding. So that keeps her busy."

"I'm glad. She doesn't want to be just lying around and thinking about the break-up."

"Mom, what she needs is Nathan." Lucas knew that that's what she needed. Haley needed Nathan. And Nathan needed Haley. They needed each other.

Peyton came in and sat on the bed next to Karen. "Lucas, Haley just called. She sounded really upset. I feel we should go over there and cheer her up."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucas got up and kissed his mother goodbye and left with Peyton.

"Hey." Haley said when she saw Lucas pull up. She gave him a hug and wouldn't let go. "Vivian made me talk about Nathan."

Lucas rubbed Haley's back. "Let's talk inside."

* * *

"Okay." Brooke said. She had finally figured out a way to take Taylor's laptop. She knocked on the door. Vivian opened the door.

"Hi Brooke. What are you doing here?"

"I need Taylor's laptop."

"Okay." Vivian was confused. She didn't know why Brooke needed it. "Why do you need it?"

Brooke didn't know if she should tell her, but figured if she was getting what Nathan needed, she'd do anything for it."

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Haley?" Vivian nodded. She gestured for Brooke to come in.

Brooke sat down on the sofa and grabbed a cookie that was on the coffee table. She took a bite. "You cannot under any circumstances tell Haley. Nathan would kill me if she were to find out."

"Wait, Nathan?" Vivian had her hand on Brooke's arm.

"Yeah, Nathan. He— he's in love with Haley. And he has this big plan. He wants to tell her in this romantic way. And the plans are on Taylor's computer."

"Is that what they were doing?" Brooke nodded. "Okay. I'll get the computer." Vivian got up to go get the computer."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**BROOKE HITS A SNAG ON THE COMPUTER**

**HALEY FLIRTS WITH THE BEST MAN**

**VIVIAN HITS A SNAG IN HER WEDDING**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maxwell****: I'm his father, I know what's best for him.  
****Fran****: And what am I?  
****Maxwell****: You're the nanny.  
****Fran****: You called me the 'N word'. Did you hear that, Niles?  
****Niles****: Do you get the house in the settlement?  
****Fran****: Uh huh.  
****Niles****: Every word of it.**

**Student: Check her out. She is pure honey.  
_(a blonde student walks by)_  
Brighton: Who, the blonde? Oh, yeah, she's a hottie.  
Student: No, the brunette.  
_(Brighton follows his gaze to find he's talking about Fran)_**

**Fran****: You know, Miss Babcock, for your information, I just found out: I'm not stupid. I'm sexy.  
****C.C.****: Nanny Fine, don't sell yourself short. You're both!  
****Fran****: Well, I am smart enough to know I have just been insulted, and sexy enough not to** **care!**

Brooke hopped in her car. She just got the laptop Nathan asked for from Vivian. She had to tell her in order to get the computer. She hated to tell her and break her promise to Nathan, but at least she got the computer. She felt bad, but she had to do it.

"Hi." She says as she enters Nathan's room. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Which do I want to know first?"

"Quite frankly; I'd go with good news."

"Give it to me."

"I got the laptop. Bad news is I had to tell Vivian. But she promised not to tell Haley. She'll actually help us. It'll kind of be better. She knows what she's talking about. She's about to get married."

"Yeah." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, don't give me that look, Nathan Scott. I am doing this for you and for Haley. I know how much you care for her."

"Brooke. I told you I didn't want anyone to know about this. You're lucky I told you. But telling a James Girl? They can't keep their mouths shut."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. Because if you did, I wouldn't be helping you right now. I know that Vivian won't tell Haley. She promised." Brooke walked to her own hotel room.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked a few minutes in her room. She was working on the laptop, but hit a snag. "We have a problem. She has a password. And I have no clue what it is."

Nathan put his hands on his hips. "Try slut."

Brooke looked up at Nathan. "Slut?" She checked it. "Nope. Try again."

"Haley." Brooke looked forward and just waited for Nathan to say something else. "Try it Brooke."

"It works. I tried Nathan loves Haley. Apparently Taylor wanted to remind herself of the good deed she was doing."

"Okay, just find the file. I'll order room service." Brooke saw the look on Nathan's face. He looked so sad and determined. She tried to look for the file. After eating the burger she got from room service, she gave up on the search. "Brooke you need to keep looking."

"Oh, here's something. Ooh. She deleted the file." She winced. "I think this is bad."

Nathan finished his last bite of pizza. "Then forget it. Haley doesn't want me anyway."

Brooke knew that Nathan was determined to tell her. He just needed a reason to do it. "Nathan, don't do this. Don't say that. You— you are in love. Haley needs to know. You know she does. Just tell her. It doesn't to be a big gesture. Just tell her."

The next morning Vivian woke to find that she had a new message on her cell. She listened to it and threw the phone onto the bed and woke up her fiancé. "Sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you. It's just the caterer backed out. Apparently she just got another offer. It's more money for her too."

"I'm sorry honey. Come back to bed." Cody patted to the empty spot next to him.

Vivian shook her head bed sat on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do? We have no one making the food for our wedding. We have no food. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well, we could ask Karen. She's living in our house and all she has to do really is supervise and help out. We'll pay her the same amount of money we would be paying Else.

"Okay." Vivian said. "Okay. I'll ask her. Thanks for the advice." She stood up and went to her closet.

"Okay, I see how it is." He said while sitting up. "I give you a brilliant idea and you end up not thanking me for it."

"I thanked you. I thanked you."

"Not with anything." Vivian tipped her head and smiled at her future husband with her hands on her hips. "At least give me a kiss."

"No." Vivian said as she ran out the room. She walked down the stairs and saw Karen on the couch reading a book. "Hey Karen. I wanted to ask you something. My caterer just backed out."

"No need to ask. I'll be there for you. What do I need to do?"

"Oh, thank you." She hugged her new caterer. "The entire menu is set up. You just need to do is just supervise them and help out a little bit."

"Okay." Karen said.

That same morning, Nathan was coming up with a new way to tell Haley how he felt. He needed to tell her. But he didn't know how. "Brooke, what the hell am I going to do? I'm not even sure Taylor put the order in at the photo place."

Brooke sat down and handed him a breakfast sandwich. "Listen, Nathan. I know how you are. Especially when you're in love. I've been there. Go to her house. Open the door. Kiss the hell out of Haley. Tell her you love her. And then throw her down on the couch and make out with her."

"It's not that simple. I need it to be one of the most magical nights of her life. I need her to remember it."

"Please Nathan. The only thing she'll remember is that you love her." Brooke was leaning in and holding Nathan's hand. "The only thing she needs is to know is that you care. You care enough to fight for her."

"Brooke, she's not you." Nathan looked down and thought about it for a minute. Haley wasn't her. Brooke was right. She didn't need a big gesture. All she needed to know was that he cared. "Okay. You're right. I need to just tell her."

"Okay, so what is it? You're cute and you don't talk about a girlfriend or wife. What's your story best man?" Haley asked. She and the best man Tom were walking from the ice cream parlor.

"I have a pregnant wife at home. She's about ready to pop. She's in Georgia right now. I miss her."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's on bed rest. She wishes she could be here. I wish I could be with her. I miss her terribly. I know how Nathan must feel."

Haley looked over at him. "What do you mean?" How did Nathan feel?

"You broke up with someone who cares so much for you. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now. Hold on." He said. His phone was ringing. "Oh my god. Okay. Just hold on."

"What is it?" Haley asked. "Is everything okay?"

"My wife just went into labor. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Oh my god." Haley jumped on him to hug him. "I'm so happy for you." She jumped down and they ran down to the house.

Nathan saw this hug and thought the worst. His thoughts would later turn into big gestures.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**VIVIAN AND CODY'S WEDDING**

**NATHAN'S BIG GESTURE**


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow was Vivian's wedding and she was nervous. Haley was making sure everything was all set for the wedding. The church was all set and the reception was even better. It looked elegant.

"Hi." Haley jumped when someone talked to her. It was Nathan.

"What do you want?" Haley asked. She checked the centerpieces to keep from looking at Nathan's face.

"I have to tell you something. Cody asked me to be the stand in best man. I said yes."

Haley turned around to see him. He looked so gorgeous. "Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know." He was being polite. "I know you need to know."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. At the wedding. But after that we're done. I don't want to see you. And don't tell me that I don't mean what I say, because I do."

"Okay. Okay." Nathan turned and left the reception hall. He was going to tell her how he felt but he didn't want her to become angry.

Haley had come home to Vivian's house, the house was a mess. Bridesmaids' dresses were everywhere. They were mostly on the couch. Haley sat down on the chair and began muttering a song she had come up with a few weeks ago.

"Hi, Hales. Is everything okay?" Vivian asked as she walked into the living room. "Is that a new song your singing?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, it is. I've been singing it for weeks. I can't seem to finish it."

"Maybe you just need to be inspired. Try making out with a new old boyfriend. Nathan still cares for you. You know it. He's your Cody."

Haley just looked at her sister. "Don't kid sister of mine. I know he doesn't care. Well, he does but I don't. I'm happy being single. I'm happy."

"Well if you are so happy, then finish the song." She said as she headed up the stairs again.

Quinn came down and she sat next to her dress. "So, Clay just called me. He'll be coming to the wedding."

Haley scoffed and smiled at her sister. "Why are you telling me?"

"I love you. And I'm happy. I want you to be happy too." She paused for a second. "I've never seen you as happy as you were when I saw you with Nathan."

"What are you saying?" She knew what she was saying, but she needed to hear it.

Quinn put her hand on her sister's knee. "Haley-bob, I know something you know and you know that Nathan knows." Haley just opened her mouth. "Sorry."

Nathan walked into his room and sat on his bed. "Brooke, I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. I know I'm gonna tell her tomorrow."

Brooke gasped. "Why tomorrow. I thought you wanted it to be special when you told her."

Nathan shook his head. "I can't wait Brooke. I need her to know. That's all that matters."

Back at Vivian's, Haley grabbed her guitar and began strumming. She smiled and thought of Nathan. She suddenly got inspired.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I want to get all sentimental_

She smiled and knew she was going to have a hit on her hands. She had to finish it. She would eventually.

The next day, Haley got up early and knew she had to check on some things. She almost ran into Nathan, but managed to dodge him, but she knew she couldn't dodge him for long. She was going to see him at the wedding and the wedding reception. She didn't know if she could handle it.

Haley lost her train of thought when Quinn dragged her out of the bridal room. "Quinn, what the hell. Oh, hi Clay." Haley said when she saw him. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah you too. I heard you just broke up with your boyfriend. Sorry to hear about that."

"Don't be. It's a wedding, I'm sure I'll find someone else."

"Hales." Nathan said. She turned around and smiled tightly. "You look really great."

Haley just pushed him and walked back into the bridal room. Quinn quickly apologized for Haley's rude behavior and followed her in the bridal room.

Clay put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Tough break. I heard from the James vine that you're in love with her. Does she know?" Nathan shook his head. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Today. After the wedding. Hopefully after the wedding. Sometime today."

"Haley, did you finish you're hit yet?" Vivian asked as she hooked arms with Jimmy. It was time for her wedding to begin. "Maybe you could sing it for me?"

"No, Viv. Sorry, no song for you today." Haley said. She stepped in front of them and walked down the aisle. She smiled and for a brief second her smile faltered when her gaze drifted toward Nathan.

After the wedding, they walked to the reception which was at the same hotel. Haley waited by the door for everyone to arrive and Nathan took her hand and pushed her out into the lobby. He sat her down on the seating surrounding a large plant.

"Nathan what is it?" Haley was sitting up straight and had her hands in her lap.

"I have something to tell you. You know how I've been trying to tell you something for the past few weeks?" Haley just nodded curiously. "It's the reason I've been hanging with Taylor lately."

"What is it Nathan?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you Haley. And I know you don't feel the same way. So after today, I'm done. I'm really done with you. I promise I won't bother you again."

Haley was just shocked. She couldn't do anything but just stop and stare at her hands. She looked back up at Nathan and saw him leaving to go back to the reception. She followed and sat at her place at the head table.

"Please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Cody Foster." Haley smiled and clapped as everyone else did too. She glanced at Nathan and smiled half heartedly at him. She then smiled at her sister and her new husband.

Haley knew it was going to be a long night. She was going to need alcohol. Lots of it.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY TALKS TO VIVIAN**

**NATHAN FOLLOWS HALEY INTO THE LADIES BATHROOM**

**BROOKE AND PEYTON COMFORT HALEY AS LUCAS TALKS WITH NATHAN**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie****: You stole money from your own brothers? From babies?  
****Annie****: This is pathetic. Really pathetic.  
****Annie****: We had no idea that you were this far down the road.  
****Mary****: I am not in trouble.  
****Eric****: Life gets so complicated when you don't tell the truth.  
****Mary****: So what's best for everyone is to ship me off to Siberia to live with old people?  
****Annie****: Yep, that's basically it. You will live with your grandparents, you will take a job working at a homeless shelter, with your first few checks going to Sam and David. And in January you and grandma will take a course.  
****Mary****: What if I am not going to do this?  
****Eric****: In my heart of hearts, I know this is the right thing. This is the right thing to do!  
****Annie****: I love you! Remember what you said, it's better to have an angry kid then a dead kid!**

**Annie****: Nothing justifies calling a child stupid. NOTHING.  
****Ms. Riddle****: You have your opinion, and I have mine.  
****Annie****: Yes, but your opinion is wrong!**

Haley went up to the bar and asked for a drink.

"Are you twenty on?" He asked.

"She's the maid of honor. Plus she just had a conversation with her boyfriend. Let her have a few drinks." Vivian said. She took Haley with her to the courtyard and sat her down in the gazebo.

"Thanks Vivian."

"No problem. Besides, Nathan told me what he said to you. how are you feeling?" Vivian hugged her little sister.

"He told me he loves me. I can't believe he loves me."

"I can. Do you even see the way he looks at you? It's the same way Cody looks at me." Haley looked at her sister and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Vivian. I really am. But I wish he wouldn't tell me things that aren't true. I mean I know he wants me back, but why would he tell me a lie."

Vivian stood up and got in front of her sister. "How dense are you? he is not lying to you. he is so in love with you. he wanted it to be so special, with candles and rosé petals. He even painted his chest with the words, 'I love you' on. Haley, if anyone is lying, it's you to yourself. I know you love him."

"I don't."

"Fine. Be inside soon. You have to make your speech. Hope it's good." Haley nodded and took the speech out of her clutch. She hurried inside and took the mike.

"Could I have everyone's attention. I'd like to say a few things about my sister. She can be a pain sometimes. But I love her. But I'm sorry I have to do this. When she was 13 she had her first boyfriend. His name was Billy Barkens. I was recently looking through some old boxes and found her old diary." Haley took it out of her clutch and began to read it.

"'_Dear Diary, I just got kissed for the first time. You know what that means. Billy Barkens is going to be my husband some day. That's all for now._'" Haley smiled over at her sister. "I just thought Cody should know that he will always be second to Billy Barkens. To Vivian and Cody." Haley said as she held up her glass.

Haley handed Nathan the mike so he could make a speech.

"Listen, I'm not the best man. I'm just a fill-in for the real best man who is becoming a father at this point. I haven't known Cody or Vivian for that long, but I know that they both love each other by the way they look at one another. I know that they'll be with each other for the rest of their lives." He looked at Haley as he said the next part. "I hope to have that some day. To Vivian and Cody." Nathan held up his water glass. "May you have a lifetime of happiness."

Everyone sipped their glasses after also saying to Vivian and Cody.

After the first few dances, Nathan followed Haley into the girl's room. "Nathan, what the hell." She had just come out of a stall. She washed her hands as Nathan talked.

"Haley, you never said anything. How do you feel about what I said?"

"What do you want me to say Nathan?"

"Tell me how you feel." Nathan said. He needed to know how she felt.

Haley looked up at Nathan. "I don't know how I feel." That was the truth. She didn't know how she really felt about Nathan at this point.

"Haley, it's a yes or no answer, do you love me?"

"No, I hate you!" Haley yelled. She stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Nathan didn't know what to say. He just left the bathroom.

After the reception was over Brooke and Peyton saw Haley in the courtyard crying.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just told Nathan that I hate him after he told me he loves me."

"What?" Peyton said. "He loves you?" Haley nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised."

Brooke gasped. "When did he tell you? He wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect. He told me the truth." Haley smiled. "He's in love with me."

Nathan was in his room packing to go home the next day. He wanted to leave as soon as possible to get away from the women who he loves but hates him. Lucas came to talk to him when he heard that Nathan made Haley cry.

"I didn't do anything to her. I never said one hurtful too her." Nathan said once Lucas was in his room. "Lucas, I told Haley that I'm in love with her."

"What?" Lucas was so shocked. "You're in love with Haley?" Nathan just nodded.

"I told her I loved her and she said she hated me."

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to blame you. but for what it's worth, I know she doesn't hate you."

Nathan hoped it was true. But he knew it wasn't. "Thanks, but I can't believe you."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**LUCAS TALKS WITH HALEY**

**NATHAN RETURNS ALL OF HALEY'S STUFF TO HER**

**HALEY TALKS WITH TAYLOR**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG. I'VE BEEN CATCHING UP ON MY SUMMER READING AND MY SENIOR YEAR JUST STARTED. I'LL UPDATE MORE ASAP. THANK YOU. **

**-XOXO HG**

* * *

**(Taylor walks out onto the balcony.)  
TAYLOR: Hey.  
(Haley is standing on the edge of it, looking out.)  
HALEY: (Not meaning it.) Sorry about your hair.  
TAYLOR: (Nodding) Sorry I slept with your husband. (Leans on the balcony.) If it's any consolation, I'm not that memorable. (Haley makes a sound of disgust as she shreds some foliage.) OK, that's a lie. (Smiles)  
HALEY: (Sadly) What am I gonna **_**do**_**, Taylor?  
TAYLOR: Hang in there, (Tugs her arm reassuringly.) Eventually, he'll forget about me.  
HALEY: No, I'm serious. (Taylor looks serious too.) I **_**love**_** Nathan and this is all really confusing. (Looks away.)  
TAYLOR: Because you kissed Chris? HALEY: No. (Almost crying.) Because I'm… just **_**jealous**_** of what Chris **_**has**_**(!) (Sniffs.) You know, his music; the freedom to pursue his dream… and that… kiss just made it a lot messier. I really don't know what to do.  
TAYLOR: (Smiles and sits on the balcony.) I am… the wrong girl to ask for advice. (Sad) You wanna know why I really got the tattoo? When the scorpion's caught in a fire, (Pause) it stings itself to death. **

**HALEY: That's a myth, actually.  
TAYLOR: Not in **_**my **_**life. When things get bad, I always… find a way to make them worse.  
(Haley smiles - tear tracks down her cheeks - and sits on the balcony edge too. Their tattoos show, in the same place. Taylor takes Haley's hand.)  
TAYLOR: Truth is, Hay, (Pause) **_**you've**_** always been miles ahead of me. (Haley looks at her.) And most of the time, **_**I**_** feel like the little sister. (They smile sadly.) You'll do the right thing, Haley-bub – you always **_**do**_**. **

**(More tears fall and Taylor wipes them away for Haley, with a laugh.) (They hug.) **

* * *

Haley opened her locker. She looked over at Nathan's locker and saw he was there. It was Monday and she just got home yesterday. She closed her locker when the bell rang and went to her last class of the day. Nathan had been ignoring her. She really wanted to talk to him.

But before she did, she needed to sort out her feelings for him. She knew she didn't hate him, but she wasn't sure she loved him either. She got home to find a box of her stuff on the front porch. She knew she should reciprocate. She grabbed an empty box and filled it with his things and she got in her car to go give it to Nathan.

When she arrived to his apartment and placed the box at his doorstep, she heard the door open and looked up to see Halle Watkins at the door. "Hi Haley, What are you doing here?"

Haley stood up and sighed. "Just give this stuff to Nathan."

"Wait Haley, there's something I gave you I want back." Nathan said coming to the door.

"What?" Haley asked folding her arms.

"Your sewing kit, I need it."

"Why? You don't sew."

"I have a snag in my shirt and pants and I wanted to sew it back up."

"It's in there." Haley said. "I have a better one at home. See you at school, Nathan." She turned to look at her tutor center colleague. "Halle." She looked her up and down and then turned and walked away.

Nathan stepped outside and watched her form walk away and drive out of sight. He couldn't help but feel guilty that she left so fast. After all, he confesses his love for her and then he has a girl in his apartment. One that she feels is her enemy. He wanted to tell her the truth but he couldn't. He needed her to feel jealous in order to know the truth.

The next day at school, Haley walked into the tutor center to find Nathan and Halle in a rather awkward situation. He was on one of the desks and she was on top of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize anyone would be in here."

Nathan got up from under Halle and stood up. "Don't be sorry. We shouldn't have been doing what we were doing." Nathan glared back at Halle and he turned back to look at Haley who had left.

Haley bumped into Lucas leaving the tutor center. "Haley, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lucas noticed that Haley looked distraught. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nathan's moved on. I know I broke up with him, but still, I didn't want him to move on this quickly."

"Want me to take you home?" Haley just nodded. "Okay, let me get my book and I'll get the car and drive you home. Okay?" Haley nodded again and waited for Lucas to get his book.

Haley got in Lucas' car and looked out the window and she started to cry. Lucas knew this and he had to talk to her. "Nathan is a fool. And he's an idiot. Halle just needs everything you have."

"I know." She looked at Lucas and then her eyes drifted to the road. "Halle is a bitch and she will never have what Nathan and I had."

"That's right. Do you really hate Nathan?" Haley didn't know what to say but shrug her shoulders.

When Haley got home and she saw her sister, Taylor sitting on the porch swing. "Hi." Haley said and sat down next her. She pulled up one leg and rested her head on it. "I think I know why you're here."

Taylor nodded and sighed. "I heard what you told Nathan. Now I know that isn't true. I know you can't possible hate him. You were so happy with him. Why'd you say it?"

Haley shrugged. "I honestly don't know why I said it. Maybe I was angry at myself for falling for him. Maybe I was angry at you and Nathan for not telling me about your past."

"We were doing it to protect you. We thought if you found out, you would do something horrible or not forgive us. I'm sorry."

Haley nodded and started to cry. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

"I lied."

"About what?"

"I don't hate Nathan. I'm in love with him."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY SURPRISES NATHAN AT HIS APARTMENT**

**HALLE FINDS HALEY**

**NATHAN WALKS IN ON A FIGHT  
****I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley had trouble sleeping that night. She couldn't believe she confessed her love for her boyfriend to her sister. She really did love Nathan. She just didn't think she could tell Nathan that. She didn't know why, she just knew she couldn't.

She looked at her alarm clock which told her that it was only 3:15 AM. She felt like she would die. She knew she had to tell him. She made a promise to herself that she would tell Nathan either today or tomorrow. She had to. She needed some sleep.

When the alarm rang, she had had a grand total of about two or three hours of sleep. Although they were non-consecutive hours. She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her granola bar, grabbed her stuff and headed out the door and into Peyton's car.

Peyton notices that she had a melancholy look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have to do something today that'll make or break me."

"What is it?" Peyton asked. She tried to look at Haley but still focus on the road.

"None of your concern." Haley said. She knew Peyton was worried about her, but that didn't mean she could pry into her life. She wanted Nathan to know before her friends.

Peyton just nodded. She didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know what was up with Nathan and Haley. She had a feeling that something was up with them. She had heard a rumor that Nathan was dating someone else. Maybe that was what Haley was going to talk to him about. Maybe she would slap him, or her. "Who's Halle?"

"Doesn't she work with you in the tutor center?" Brooke asked from the back seat.

"Aah!" Haley jumped. She held her chest and her heart was pounding. "Brooke, you scared the hell out of me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping before you two started up an interesting conversation."

"Sorry to wake you, Brooke, but there's nothing interesting about this. She's just Nathan's tutor now instead of me. That's all. There's nothing more to discuss." Haley looked between Brooke and Peyton. She turned on the radio and the rest of the way to school was filled with the sound of Ryan Secrest.

"Lucas, hi." Haley said coming out of the car. She grabbed hold of his hand as he pulled her out of the car. "Are you okay?"

"We need to talk; about Nathan." Haley was dragged by Lucas to the quad and he pushed her down onto a bench. "Taylor talked to me."

"What exactly did she say?" Haley knew what she said, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"She told me how you felt. And that you were going to tell Nathan."

"That is none of your business, Lucas Eugene Scott."

"He's my brother and he's moved on already. With Halle."

"There not together." Haley muttered under her breath. **(Like Deb did in 2x02)**

"I'm sorry?" Lucas asked. "They are together whether you like it or not. He's moved on and you blew it."

"They are not together. I am telling you." Haley pleaded. Why did everyone think that?

"Haley." Lucas sat down and grabbed hold of her hand. "It's over. Move on."

Haley just glared up at him. "Ass."

Lucas' eyes went wide as she said that and stormed off. He was so mad at himself for being so hard on her, but he had to do it. She needed to know.

Haley arrived in the tutor center and saw that Nathan was alone at a table doing his work. "Hey." She sat down next to him. "Listen; be at your apartment for 3:00."

"Why three? Why can't I be there earlier?"

"I'll have a surprise for you." Haley said.

He could tell she looked very nervous, so he decided to go along with it. "Okay."

Haley nodded. "Okay." She got up and left the room.

It got Nathan thinking what she might want to talk about. Maybe she loved him. He knew that couldn't be right. She hated him. She told him that.

After school, Haley rushed over to Nathan's and she saw a Tree Hill High backpack and thought it was Nathan's. She headed back to the bedroom. "Nathan, I thought I told you to be here for three-." Haley stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Haley in his bed, covered with only a sheet.

"Oh, Haley, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Nathan knew I would be here."

Haley just walked out of the room and Halle followed a few minutes later, in just her underwear. Haley turned around and had her hands on her hips. "Listen Bitch, I know you need everything I have; or in this case, had. But I have news for you, Nathan doesn't love you, he can't even stand you. Get over yourself you little ho-bot sex-bot."

"Haley, I'm the only thing besides a picture of you he's doing."

That was it, Haley had had it. She threw herself on top of Halle and began punching her. Halle pushed her and kicked her when she stood back up. She ten pulled her by her hair and dragged her by the couch and started to slap her. Haley retaliated by kicking her stomach and hitting her head on the cofffee table.

Nathan came in seconds later and saw the two on the floor pulling each other's hair. Nathan grabbed Haley's legs and held onto her stomach as he pulled her up and held her by his side. "What the hell, Haley?" He said once he turned them around and Haley was on her feet.

"I told you I was coming over." Haley said simply.

"I know that."

"Then why was she here, in your bed, naked." She said pointing to the head bleeding girl.

"She was what?" Nathan asked turning around. He turned back to confess the truth. "Haley I have no clue why she was here, but I didn't know about it. I swear."

"I don't know if I trust you." Haley said shaking her head. She grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Halle got in front of Nathan and she was about to take off her bra when Nathan stopped her. "Leave okay. I don't like, I despise you. Your fired."

"You can't fire me, I quit." She began to put her clothes back on.

"I can fire you, or at least Principal Turner can. I'll tell him about what you've been doing, and what you did to Haley."

Halle just left. She didn't know what to say.

The next day at school, Nathan told what happened and what Halle had been doing. When he opened his locker that afternoon, he found a note from Haley. It was a suicide note.

**A.N. I KNOW IT MUST BREAK YOUR HEARTS THAT HALEY MIGT DIE. BUT YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT WHY SHE PLANS ON DOING WHAT SHE'S DOING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF MANY FLASHBACKS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**PRESTENT:**

**NATHAN FINDS HALEY**

**LYDIA AND JIMMY LEAVE FOR THE WEEKEND**

**QUINN CALLS HALEY**

**FLASHBACKS:**

**LUCAS AND HALEY SPEND AN AFTERNOON TOGETHER**

**HALEY ACCIDENTLY HITS ON CLAY**

**HALEY FINDS PORN****I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan was on his computer that afternoon, researching for a school project. Halle and Haley had left about a half hour ago. They had fought over him. Though it turned him on to see Haley fighting over him, he still didn't figure out her surprise. She said she had a surprise for him and he didn't figure it out. But he kept up with his research. But when he clicked on a link to a website, it was blocked.

And he knew why it was blocked. A few weeks ago, he and Haley had a huge blow out and it was because of porn. She found out what he was looking at and he decided to put up a parent protection lock on it. Haley had picked out the password so he wouldn't be able to unlock it without her permission.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley had come in Nathan's apartment with a small box of donuts and some coffees. She put two donuts on a plate and handed it to Nathan. "Here." She also handed him a coffee and she sat down next to him on the couch._

_"I need sugar." Nathan said._

_Haley looked at him. "There's sugar already in the coffee." Haley was taken aback when Nathan kissed her. "Oh, that kind of sugar."_

_"Yeah, now, open wide." Haley opened her mouth. And Nathan shook his head. "I meant your legs." He laughed when she hit him._

_"Nathan, I cannot believe you. You have a dirty, dirty mind Mr. Scott; which is why I am going to look at your computer." Haley stood up and walked fast to the island and hopped onto the stool. She logged on and started to search something. She came across something disturbing. She pressed enter and up came a lesbian site. She sighed and looked back at her boyfriend who was now eating his donuts._

_"Nathan, I don't think you're Haley James boyfriend material."_

_"Why would you say that?"Nathan asked. He got up and he walked over to her. She turned the computer to him to show him the screen. She immediately looked down when he realized what it was. _

_"Haley, I—"_

_"I know that I may be being a prude about this, but I cannot have my boyfriend who I care about so much to be betraying me like this. Now if you need to turn to porn for this, maybe we should break up."_

_"No, Haley, it's just a fantasy. Okay?"_

_"No. it's not okay. It may have been okay with Peyton, but not with me. I need to know that I'm the only one you want to see, clothed or unclothed." _

_"How about a parent protection lock; that way I won't look at them. And you choose the password, that way I won't look at them."_

_"Okay." Haley did as Nathan suggested. "Now, there is a penalty for me seeing this."_

_"What is it?" Nathan was a little scared. Was she going to dump him or what?_

_"No kissing for at least a week. It's our version of the grounding."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next week was complete torture for him. Nathan couldn't kiss his girlfriend for a week. But eventually, she forgot about it. But Nathan knew that it had to be a bad site if the warning went on.

Later that night, Haley went into her parents' room to find them packing. "Mom, dad, what are you doing?"

"We're leaving for the weekend." Lydia said. "Apparently your brother Simon has been failing a few classes and his dean wants to talk to us. We'll be back either Monday or Tuesday."

"When do you leave?" Haley asked sitting on the ottoman crisscrossed.

"We leave tomorrow at noon. Well actually, the flight isn't until 6 PM tomorrow night, but we're gonna shop around the mall and get a few books for you and for our failing son."

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you next week." Haley got up and headed into her room. She flopped on her bed and sighed. "Can't I just have one thing go right today?" She lay there for a few minutes before going to her desk and writing a note to Nathan.

As she was writing her note, she got a call from her sister Quinn. "Hey Quinny."

_"What's going on?"_Quinn asked. She knew that by the sound of Haley's voice, that Haley wasn't herself.

"I'm fine. Why did you call?"

_"I just called to say that Clay said hi."_

"Quinn, what is it?"

_"I just wanted to talk to you."_

Haley sighed and knew that Taylor blabbed. "Taylor told you?"

_"Yeah, she did. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally realized that you're in love. You deserve that. You both do."_

"Except Nathan doesn't know. I don't know if he can know, or that he'll ever know."

Quinn was a bit concerned. The last statement seemed a bit cryptic and she was about to say more when the line went dead.

Haley couldn't stand anymore of it. She smiled when she remembered what Quinn said about Clay saying hi. She remembered when she first met Clay.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley had just woken up from her nap and she came into the kitchen and saw Clay sitting there. "Hi." Clay turned around and smiled at Haley. "You must be one of Taylor's one night stands. I'm Haley." She extended her hand and he shook it. She sat down next to him. "I promise I don't judge." _

_Clay still smiled. She was kind of cute when she was being awkward. "Actually, I—"_

_"It doesn't matter, I know you have no feeling for her because Taylor doesn't do that, she doesn't sleep with people she likes. But I kiss the cute guys I like." Haley leaned on her face and tapped her cheekbone with her fingers. She then winced and closed her eyes. "Sorry. I have a boyfriend. He's upstairs."_

_Her eyes went wide as she thought what he might be thinking. "We're not sleeping together. Well, we are but just sleeping, not sex. No sex. I'm still a virgin." She then covered her mouth with her hands. "That's personal information you don't need to know about."_

_"Haley, stop macking on my boyfriend. He doesn't need to know about your virgin ways." Quinn said walking into the kitchen. "You have one of your own."_

_"Yes you do." Nathan came in the kitchen and kissed her on the neck. "My little tutor."Haley blushed when Nathan gently bit her ears. She giggled and Nathan lifted her up bridal style and carried her over ion the couch._

_"Nathan, I can't wait until we're home. That way we can be alone when we 'mack' so my Quinny says."_

_"You're cute when you ramble." Nathan said kissing her on the nose. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She loved how Nathan loved her ramblings. She loved that only he could make her blush and feel the things she felt. She brought herself to finish writing her note. She knew she had to get the wording just right so Nathan wouldn't understand what she was going to do. She hoped that Lucas didn't see it.

She remembered the time when they first talked about Nathan. When he found out they were dating, he confronted her.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi Haley." Nathan said. He came into the tutor center and he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. _

_She was quick to push him away. "Nathan." She moved to a new filing cabinet and checked a few things._

_"What is it? Are you afraid Pucas will see?"_

_"Stop calling him that, and yes. I mean, I know how he feels about you. And if he found out about us, he wouldn't be my friend much longer, I know it." Haley said, looking down at her feet. "As much as I would love to tell him, he can't know. Not until I'm ready. Please, just let me have that. Let me have this for just a few days longer."_

_"Okay." Nathan said. "I'll kiss you later." Nathan smirked and left the tutor center. _

_Lucas came in just moments later and he slammed the door shut. Haley jumped and turned around. She smiled when she saw Lucas by the door. "Have some anger issues there?"_

_"I know what's going on." Lucas said simply. _

_Haley swallowed nervously. "What exactly do you know?"_

_"Just tell me that you're not fucking Nathan Scott."_

_"Haley just looked down and then back up. "We're not f-u-c-k-ing each other. But we are dating."_

_"God Haley." Lucas said and he leaned on a filing cabinet. "Why would you do that?"_

_Haley leaned on the same cabinet inches away from Lucas. "Because he makes me happy. Because for the time being; I like him."_

_"Haley, you don't know what kind of person he is."_

_"I do." Haley said. "He is my knight and shining armor. That's who he is."_

_"He talks shit about everyone. Girls, especially."_

_"Have you even heard him? Did you hear him talking about anyone? Or is this just your way of talking me out of someone I like?"_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I won't. I promise."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next day at school, Haley had had a green light to leave school early. Her and her parents were going to have lunch together before Lydia and Jimmy left. It was noon and she waited until Nathan got his things for his last two classes. As soon as he left, she stuck the note in his locker. She hoped he wouldn't get it in time; otherwise she would be in trouble.

Lucas caught up with Nathan after the last bell rang. "So, have you talked to Haley?" Lucas asked.

"No, I haven't seen her today. Have you?" Nathan shook his head. "What's that?" Lucas pointed in the direction of Nathan's locker. A piece of paper stuck out.

"I don't know, let's see." Nathan opened his locker and he opened the note. He read it aloud so that Lucas could hear it too.

_Dear Nathan, _

_I hope I get the wording just right. There's so much I want to tell you and so few words that can really truly describe them. I was so devastated when I found out about Halle. But I hope you two will be happy. I truly mean that. I want you to be happy. But I feel like maybe, you aren't and that also makes me happy._

_Something tells me that when you get this, I will be gone. And I don't want you to try and help me. It would just make feel worse about myself. Ever since I found out about Taylor and you, it just made me realize that you are so much more powerful than I realized. You are not who I expected to be._

_Don't share this with Lucas; I don't want him to know. There's something I haven't told you. it was my surprise to you. But now you will never know._

_Forever Yours, Haley_

Nathan knew what she was doing. She was about to kill herself. He turned to Lucas. "She's gonna kill herself."

Nathan and Lucas rushed to Haley's house. Lucas told Nathan to stop when a police car was following them. Nathan didn't listen to him and he got out of the car when the police told him to stay in it.

One police officer stopped Nathan from getting past him. "Sir, let me see your ID." He stated.

"I can't. My girlfriend is committing suicide. Now if you get the hell out of the way, I might have a chance at saving her. He pushed the police officer to the ground and ran into the backyard.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nathan and Haley were curled up on her sofa watching A Law and order: Special Victims Unit marathon. A man who killed fourteen children just offed himself._

_Haley hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "I feel so sad for him. It must be awful to feel like you have no way out." She sat up and tucked her feet under herself. "If I ever commit suicide, it'll be by drowning. That way, if I decide to come to my senses, I can swim back up."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Nathan saw Haley face down in the pool. The water wasn't blue; it was red from Haley's blood. He dived in and when he reached the surface, the two cops and Lucas were waiting. One cop was calling an ambulance and the other was by the pool, pulling Haley out. Lucas was on the phone. He assumed calling Haley's parents.

Nathan helped the one cop that was near him give Haley CPR. He hoped to god he would live. It would just be a while before he found out.

**AN: SORRY, WE STILL DON'T KNOW HALEY'S FATE, BUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, HER FATE WILL BE DECIDED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO BE LONG. IT'LL GO BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL TO THE SCHOOL.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOSPITAL:  
LUCAS TALKS WITH BROOKE AND PEYTON**

**A MYSTERY WOMAN COMES TO DESTROY HALEY**

**LYDIA AND JIMMY COME TO THE HOSPITAL**

**SCHOOL:**

**A SEMI-POPULAR GROUP DECIDE TO TAKE ON HALEY**

**BROOKE KICKS SOMETHING**

**MOUTH STARTS A SCHOOL PODCAST.**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILLWANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan breathed into Haley's mouth, hoping she would just breathe, or he would wake up from this nightmare. He couldn't believe this was happening. Haley would not end her life like this.

Lucas just watched in awe at his best friend was being given CPR. He was quick to call Lydia and Jimmy; let them know what was going on.

When the EMTs arrived Nathan jumped in next to Haley. He wanted to be there with her. Even though they weren't together, he still needed to make sure she was okay. She was not going to die. He needed to make sure she was safe.

At the hospital, Nathan was with Haley until they did all they could. They got her breathing on her own but she had to be helped. When Haley's parents arrived, Nathan was asleep on Haley's bed, his head near her stomach.

Lydia grabbed a nearby blanket and covered Nathan with it. She went over to the side and stroked her daughter's head. She took a seat with her husband on the couch by the window. She looked up at the clock and it was around 11 PM. They had gotten to Simon's school and they were about to leave the airport when they got a call from Lucas saying what happened. They were on the next flight out.

The next day, Brooke went by the hospital to see Haley then went to school. There, I guess someone find out what had happened. They thought Haley was dead. Brooke saw it, candles and a few textbooks. Brooke felt that it wasn't right. She wasn't dead, she was alive. She was just sleeping.

Brooke couldn't stand it. She needed it gone. She did the only logical thing she could think of, she kicked it in several different directions. It was a bad decision she made. She got suspended for the next week. She decided she would be at the hospital with Nathan and Haley's parents.

Nathan woke up around 9:00 A.M. He saw Haley parents sleeping and he saw Brooke giving Haley a manicure. "I say, if she's gonna be in the icky hospital gown, she has to look good. I just wish I could do her hair. Now I suggest you go home. Get changed take a shower; pack a few things to do here other than watch Haley. I'll be here with her. She'll be fine. Besides, her parents are here too." Brooke said.

"Okay, but call me as soon as anything happens, okay?" Brooke nodded and went back to doing Haley's nails. She looked up at Nathan as he slowly walked out the door and into the hallway. She knew he wanted to stay here, but he couldn't.

Jimmy woke up too to find Brooke giving his daughter a pedicure. "Hey Brooke, thank you for being here. Where's Nathan?"

"I sent him home. He stunk. And besides, I have a feeling that Haley won't be changing any time soon." She grabbed another color from her bag and became working on her toes.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go get some food. Would you like something?"

"Sure, just get me whatever you're having plus a coffee."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Jimmy said and left the room.

Lucas came by after school and he had some treats for them. He had ice cream desserts for them and he also had one for Haley. "Now, listen you; I have your favorite, coffee and peanut butter with brownie bits. I have no clue why it's your favorite, but it's here for you're you, whenever you wake up; which I hope is soon. We all miss you."

Nathan looked up at Lucas. He was glad that Lucas was here, but he still wanted to talk to his girlfriend alone. "I hate to interrupt, but could I talk to Haley alone please?"

"Yeah." Brooke said. She knew how much Nathan faulted himself for Haley being here. "Why don't we all go into the chapel? We'll say a prayer for Haley."

Nathan waited for about five minutes before he started to talk. "I love you. I hope you know that. My past is my past, I can't change that. I know that's why you're mad at me. I wish I could erase what I did, but I can't. I never knew you back when I slept with your sister. If I knew what would happen today back then, I would not have done it. About Halle, nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. That day in the tutor enter, she cornered me. The other day at my apartment, she stole a key out of my bag. I so wish you didn't have to see that. I know you can hear me. Just move one of your fingers okay? Just move one of those beautiful fingers to let me know you're still here with me." Nathan held Haley's hand and waited for her to move at least one finger. She didn't which made him cry.

Lucas stood outside the door, watching Nathan fall apart. He really wanted Haley to be okay. She had to be. He felt Peyton on his arm and smiled as he put his arm around her.

"How's she doing?" Peyton asked.

"Not good. She hasn't changed, but she is half breathing on her own."

"That's better than most. I just visited my neighbor, she's not even breathing on her own. She's hooked up to a machine that's doing it for her."

"That's tough." Lucas said guiding the two down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Peyton asked.

"Where Brooke took the others, the nursery. She figures, it's the happiest place in the whole hospital."

Brooke ran up to Peyton when she saw her and gave her a giant hug. "I missed you. Did you guys check on Nathan?"

They nodded. "He's hurt. He's crying." Peyton said. "He blames himself, but it wasn't even his fault."

"He thinks it is because of Halle and what Haley saw." Lucas answered for his girlfriend.

"What did she see?" Lydia asked.

"Halle was in Nathan's bed, naked. She was only covered by a single sheet. She said some things to Haley and it was bad."

"Is that why Haley tried to kill herself?" Lucas nodded. He picked up his phone when it rang. "Hello?"

_"Is this Lucas Scott?"_

"Who wants to know?"

_"This is Shelley Simon from Tree Hill High School, Clean Teens. Is Haley alive?"_

"Don't call my phone again." Lucas looked down the hallway to see Nathan joining them.

"Hey guys. I had a feeling you'd be here. Haley always liked the maternity ward. All the babies here, without a care in the world."

Lucas nodded and took Peyton and Brooke with them into the chapel. "Now listen, Shelley just called me."

"Shelley Simon, Clean teen?" Brooke asked. "What would she want with you? You are certainly not clean."

"It was for Haley. She wanted to know if Haley was alive. Stupid selfish bitch. Why would she want Haley?"

"Haley's a virgin. And the Clean Teens also believe in helping those who feel they have no way out. Maybe they need Haley for some kind of quota to fill." Peyton argued.

"But the thing is, can't they wait for her to be awake and talking and laughing before they move in on her."

"They're Clean Teens Luke, what do you expect." Brooke said and headed off out of the chapel. The cross was starting to creep her out.

Back at school, Mouth had gotten a text from Lucas to check out the Clean Teens. He wanted to see what they were planning on doing to Haley. Mouth was in the AV room when he got it and decided to fast walk on the way there. He stopped when he saw the club sign and he looked inside. He saw they had a picture of Haley on a poster and it had some sort of writing on it. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of it and sent it to Lucas.

He went back to the AV room and he began working on a Podcast that he had wanted to start for a long time. It was about the issues of today.

_My name is Marvin McFadden. My first podcast is about suicide. Most people think it has something to do with mental people or people with issues. But my friend is neither one of them. She felt like she had no other way around this. She's been having a hard time with life since she got back from her sister's wedding. She tried to end her life. So if you're having problems, talk to someone. Cause if you don't, you'll be missing out on a lot of cool stuff. I'm Marvin McFadden._

When Mouth finished his first podcast, he left the room and he ran into Shelley. "Marvin McFadden, I thought I saw you outside our door."

Mouth shook his head. "I was looking for Mr. Green, but I never found him."

"Would you like to join? I know you have the same values as us."

"I don't think so." Mouth said and walked away. He wanted to talk to Lucas about it first. Maybe he had some insight about it.

Back at the hospital, a mystery woman walked down the hall in a black heeled boots and a black trench coat hiding her weapon of choice. She made sure no one was in her vicinity and she walked into Haley room. She saw Haley lying on the bed and she grinned. She walked over slowly and opened her trench coat. She took out a syringe and a small container of a clear liquid. She took it and added it to her system using her IV.

She took out her phone as soon as she left Haley room. She heard the Code Blue over the intercom and smiled when she heard the room number was Haley's room.

Lucas was in the car with Nathan going to the mall when he got a call from Brooke. "Hey."

_"I know Nathan is with you. Bring him to the hospital."_

Lucas looked at Nathan and told him to turn around. When they got to the hospital, Nathan ran straight toward Haley's room and Brooke was sobbing when he got there. "Brooke." He looked in Haley's room and he saw another machine in her room.

"It's breathing for her. But even with it, she has a few days left at the most." Brooke explained. "She's dying Nathan. I'm sorry."

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**SCHOOL:**

**AN ANOYNAMOUS NOTE IS LEFT IN THE TUTOR CENTER FOR MOUTH**

**HALLE TALKS WITH PRINCIPAL TURNER**

**BROOKE POSTS FLYERS ALL OVER THE SCHOOL**

**HOSPITAL:**

**VIVIAN AND CODY STOP BY**

**A SECURITY TAPE IS WATCHED**

**HALEY…. **

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILLWANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	17. Chapter 17

Brooke opens her front door to find her house completely empty. She went straight to her computer and she opened a word doc file. She thought about what Haley was going through and wanted to hold a meeting to raise money for the local suicide hotline. They were a non-profit organization and she wanted to donate some money for their fund. She came up with a few funky poster designs in order to get people to donate. But first she had to talk to Principal Turner in order to get a fundraiser. But she knew he would approve.

At the hospital, Nathan lay in the chair by Haley's bed. It's where he was for the past few days. The doctors were trying to figure out what had caused Haley to from doing okay, to dying. Nathan woke up and went to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Some woman came up to him and paid for his meal and she sat down next to him. "You're Nathan Scott."

"Yes." Nathan hesitated. "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter; I'm here to help you. My friend hurt your girlfriend. Now she poisoned her. Now, I believe it shows what she used. You might need a computer whiz to figure it out, but I hope this helps." She handed him a disk that was marked 'Security Tape'."

Nathan took it and looked at it. He looked back up to find that she was gone. He looked around and she was gone. He couldn't find her. He finished his dinner and then he went to the head of security and asked to get a real police officer. He had something to show them.

Back at school, Halle was in Principal Turner's office and she was tapping her foot on the desk.

"Now, Nathan Scott tells me what you did. Seducing a student is unacceptable. You need to be professional."

"Haley James wasn't. She was dating him."

"That's different."

"How?"

"She still kept a professional manner with her other students. She also still helped Nathan Scott to improve his grades. You didn't. And you're other students left to get actual help. Now I know to some students it looks good on a college application. But to me, it means helping students, which is what you weren't doing. Now I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to expel you."

"You can't do that. I need to be a scientist. I have the skills, I just need the schooling."

"I'm sorry, but you did what you did and now you no longer go to school here." Principal Turner stated. He then had the secretary escort Halle off the premises, he belonging were to be mailed to her next week.

Halle sat in the quad and took out her phone. "Hi sis. I just got expelled. You need to pick me up. Oh and apparently Kyra used the security tape against us, so you're about to be arrested. Please don't turn on me, I just had a bad enough day without being arrested." She hung up her phone and waited for her sister.

Brooke was next to Talk to Principal Turner. She needed to state her case. "I just want you to know, Haley hasn't changed. They're still trying to figure out what's wrong."

"Okay, what does this have to do with your fundraiser?"

"Well." Brooke started. "Haley thought that there was no way out other than to end her life, so I'm assuming. But she didn't have anyone to talk to. She didn't have anyone she could discuss this with. Lucas is too disgusted by it. Peyton's the ex. And I'm too peppy to deal with it."

"Okay, go on."

"The suicide hotline is a non-profit organization. It relies on volunteers and donations. So, for the rest of the year, I think it would be great if we had students donate their money and time to helping others and this hotline. It would also look good for the school. Why not. In honor of Haley?"

"Okay. You can hang your posters."

Brooke stood up smiling. "I knew you'd see it my way." She took the flyers out of her bag and she skipped out, handing him a flyer.

The first place she put it was outside in the quad. She saw Halle sitting on one of the benches and went up to her. "Hey bitch." Halle turned to her as Brooke continued on. "Why the hell do you make it your mission in life to ruin other people's relationships? Haley is in the hospital because of you."

"I didn't make her commit suicide. She did it herself."

"You told her, her boyfriend was sleeping with you which was clearly a lie you bitch." Brooke looked her up and down and then got really close to her face. "Stay the hell away from Nathan and Haley. Especially Nathan. He has enough on his mind without you stripping down to your bare essentials."

"You done now, you have really bad breath."

"And you have really chubby ankles."

At the hospital, Nathan sees Vivian running down the hall with Cody walking behind her. She jumped on Nathan and he could feel the tears soaking onto his shirt. He put her down once Cody reached them. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. What happened? Last I heard you told Haley you loved her and that's it."

"After that, she told me she hated me and I was actually fine with that. But when we came back home, she was acting weird and then she told me she had a surprise for me and she found this girl Halle naked in my bed and thought the wrong thing I guess."

"Halle? What a bitch. Haley always complains about her."

"Mr. Scott?" One policeman asked coming down the hallway. "Are you Nathan Scott?" Nathan nodded. "I heard you have a tape proving that someone poisoned Haley James?" Nathan nodded and handed it to the officer.

"I'm not sure that's what it is, some woman came up to me and gave it to me. She said that's what it was."

"Let's check it out." After reviewing the tape a few dozen times, they finally figured who and what caused Haley to get worse.

Lucas, Cody, Brooke, Vivian, and Peyton stood off to the side of the room as the doctor talked about the cure. Lydia and Jimmy were on the other side, holding their daughter's hand. Nathan was holding Haley's other hand by the doctor.

"Now, to do this, I have to take her off the ventilator. And we probably won't know anything until morning." The doctor wanted them to know what might happen.

Nathan looked at Mr. and Mrs. James, waiting for them to make a decision. "Do it."

The doctor nodded and injected Haley's IV with the medicine that would save her. He left the room to go make some phone calls and the whole room just sat down to wait. Nathan pulled up a chair and kissed her hand.

Back at school, Mouth got a text from Lucas saying what was happening to Haley. He went to check on a few things for her in the tutor center and he found a note in her mail box. It was anonymous.

_Dear Haley,_

_You're lucky. Nathan loves you so much. And he would do everything and anything to please you. I've done everything to Nathan to make him to like me, but it never worked. You have yourself a good one here James. A good one._

It was finally morning. Everyone was asleep somewhere. Jimmy and Lydia were cuddled on one half of the couch by the window. Vivian and Cody were cuddled on the other half of it. Lucas was in a chair with his head resting on the wall. Peyton was on his lap with her head leaning on his. And Brooke was in a chair sideways.

Nathan was sleeping on a chair next to Haley. He had his head on her stomach and one of his hands wrapped around her.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Haley was performing a miracle. She was opening her eyes.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOSPITAL:**

**NATHAN IS THE FIRST TO NOTICE HALEY**

**THE HOSPITAL PHYCHOLOGIST TALKS WITH HALEY AND NATHAN**

**LUCAS AND HALEY HAVE A HEART-TO-HEART**

**HALEY'S HOME:**

**HALEY COMES HOME**

**WELCOME BACK PARTY**

**NATHAN HAS A SURPRISE FOR HALEY**

**NATHAN'S APARTMENT:**

**HALEY VISITS WHEN SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO**

**NATHAN CLEANS**

**NATHAN BUYS A NEW BED AND SHEETS**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILLWANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	18. Chapter 18

Haley woke up and she looked down and saw Nathan on her stomach. She began to stroke his hair. He woke up and saw Haley's eyes open. "Haley, you're awake."

"Yeah." Haley smiled. "I couldn't not come back after you saved me. I know it was you."

All Nathan could do was smile. He was so happy to hear her voice. He hugged her.

"Haley?" The doctor asked. "I'm glad to see you up." That's when the other woke up and noticed Haley. "I'd like everyone out of the room except for Mom, dad, and Nathan." He put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I know how much you want to be here."

"Okay, Haley, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My chest is a little sore, but that's it."

"Well, you stabbed yourself, the chest and in the stomach, it's gonna hurt for awhile. They are gonna leave some nasty scars, though. We have a great plastic surgeon that can fix that."

"I'd have to think about that." Haley said.

"Okay. Now, after an attempted suicide, it's mandatory for one of the hospital psychologist to visit with you. is that okay?" Haley nodded and the doctor left.

Haley smiled and she folded her hands in her lap and mouthed to her parents to leave.

Lydia was the first to speak. "Jimmy, why don't we let Nathan talk to Haley." She guided her husband out to the hall.

Nathan held onto Haley's hand. "Hi."

Haley smiled back. "Hi. I know what you must be thinking, but—"

"But what Haley?" Nathan yelled.

"That's what I'd like to know." The psychologist said coming into the room. "Hi Haley, I'm Dr. Warner." She extended her hand to both Haley and Nathan. She kindly looked to Nathan and smiled. "Nathan, I presume, can you leave the room so that I can talk to Haley.

Haley held onto Nathan's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. "Actually, if it's okay with you doctor, I'd like him to stay. I mean what happened has a lot to do with him and I'd like him to hear what I have to say."

"Okay." She took a seat in the doctor's chair and she took out her legal pad and her pen. "First off I'd like to ask how old are you both?"

"We're both sixteen." Haley said. "And we both attend Tree Hill High School." Haley saw that Dr. Warner was writing it down.

"Thank you. Now how long have you two been dating?" If Haley was going to want Nathan in the room with her, Dr. Warner was going to get to the bottom of it. She wanted to know this couple.

Haley looked down at their interconnected hands and looked up at her. "We were dating for about three months. We broke it off." That's when Haley let go of Nathan's hand. "It was at my sister's wedding that he confessed his love for me after I found out he lost his virginity to my sister."

Nathan jumped. He was surprised at how Haley was being. Her attitude screamed anger and disappointment. Her voice was laced with it. He braved talking. "Haley and I started dating about a month after meeting. She was my tutor."

"Okay, Haley do you still tutor Nathan?" Haley just shook her head. Dr. Warner recorded it and looked back up at Haley. "Haley, why did you end it? Why do you think?"

"It was hard, I mean seeing him when I knew it was my fault for the break up. I couldn't bear to see him. It just broke my heart."

"If you could, would you change it? Would you not have broken up?"

Haley started to tear up and she shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't. I wish I did, but, if I could change it, I might not do it. But then again, I still don't know if I can forgive him for not telling me about him and my sister. He knew about it and he didn't tell me."

"Do you forgive your sister for not telling you?" Dr. Warner asked.

Haley nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, but I mean she's Taylor. I'm used to her doing shitty things like that. It's in her nature."

"Then why not forgive Nathan?"

"I guess I hold him to a higher standard than her. I mean, we're closer and he is- was my boyfriend. So I guess I just expect him to tell me the truth."

Dr. Warner nodded and looked at Nathan. "Nathan, do you feel like that's okay for her to do that to you."

"I think it's fair. I mean Haley and I are closer then Haley and her sister Taylor. And I get that I should have told her about Taylor and me, but I didn't because I wanted to protect her. I didn't want her to be angry with her sister for the rest of her life because of something that happened two years ago and that meant nothing."

Dr. Warner glanced at Haley and saw that she was fidgeting with her hands. "Haley are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I mean, I get that it was before he met me, I just, I know he had a life before me and he'll have one after me, but I just want to know the important things. I don't know him."

"Okay, now let's get to the big question. Why? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"I'm nothing without him. I realize that now. And when I saw Halle in his bed, I snapped. And what she said."

"What'd she say?" Nathan asked.

Haley turned to look at Nathan. "She said something about you doing her. And then I attacked her." She turned to face Dr. Warner. "I realized then that he was way more experienced than I am. I don't know sometimes if I can compete with that. I'm scared of everything. The way I kiss, if I'm doing it wrong? If he still likes me or is he just using me?"

Dr. Warner looked at Nathan. "Do you use her Nathan? Or do you truly care for her?"

Nathan looked between Haley and Dr. Warner. He just looked at Dr. Warner and with complete confidence and honesty, he stated, "I'm in love with her."

Haley took his hand once again and blushed. She looked at Dr. Warner. "Anything else?"

Dr. Warner nodded. "One more, I promise. How did you do it?"

Nathan squeezed her hand for her to go on. He wanted to hear this too. "Well, I went home and my parents had just left. And I knew I was going to do this. I just didn't know how. But I went into the bathroom and tried using a razor, but that didn't work, then I went into the kitchen and found a knife. I stabbed myself in the stomach and then went out to the pool and stabbed myself in the chest and I stepped into the pool." Haley had tears in her eyes and leaned up against Nathan who still held onto her hand and he rubbed her arm.

"Are you finished now?" He asked.

Dr. Warner nodded and left the room. She went up to the doctor and she handed him her notes. He glanced through them and sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Warner." He went over to the parents and talked to them in private. "Well, according to her notes, Dr. Warner says that the reason Haley tried to commit suicide was because of Nathan.

"But I feel like it was a communication issue. They're fine now." Dr. Warner said. She smiled at the family. "I wouldn't let them break up. According to what I saw, they make each other better." She said. "You're lucky your daughter has found someone who loves her so much." After that, Dr. Warner left.

A few hours later, Nathan had left to go home and shower. Haley had made him. She said he stunk. Plus she wanted to talk to Lucas.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Lucas said coming into the room.

"Thank you for taking care of Nathan for me. I appreciate it." Haley put her hand on Lucas'. "I need to tell you something. Something, I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Nathan."

"What is it Hales; you know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I'm going on birth control." Lucas couldn't say anything. His mouth was wide open. "Stop it. You knew this day was coming. Aren't you glad you're the first one I told?"

"Not really. Nathan should be the first to know? You are planning on doing it with Nathan aren't you?"

"Yes, but just because I'm going on it doesn't mean I'm gonna jump his bones. It's for when I get better. And even then, I have scars, very non-sexy scars."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. I'm in love with Nathan. I mean I actually got a tattoo."

"Where?"

"On my backside, so you won't be seeing it for a while. Not as long as I'm attached to this bed."

"You'll be out of here soon enough."

Lucas was right. Haley only spent a few nights there. When she got home, her family was there to greet her along with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Mouth. Nathan was helping her in by holding her elbow.

"Nathan, I'm fine." Haley said once she was on the couch. "I think I'm safe on the couch. Now if you want to help me, you could get me a bottle of Pepsi. There should be some in the fridge." Haley rolled her eyes when Nathan left the couch.

"How is my little sister-in-law?" Cody asked helping Haley off the couch.

Haley gave him a hug. "I'm good. How's married life treating you?"

"It's great. You're sister is the best." Cody said admiring her hugging her dad. "You're also the best. Which is why you deserve the best; Nathan."

"You think so?" Haley asked. "Do you really think that Nathan and have what you and Vivian have?"

"You could, with time. And when you're older and out of college."

"You sound just like my parents."

"But it's just because I'm looking out for you. I mean, I want to protect you. I want you to know that when I was in high school, I got married. I was in love and she thought she was pregnant. But when she found out she wasn't, we got an annulment."

"Does Viv know?" Haley asked.

"No, and don't tell her. I'm ashamed of my past. And I don't want you to have to deal with that. So wait until you're married to have sex."

"Oh, don't worry about that. That's always been my plan."

"Haley." Haley turned and saw Clay coming her way. "I spoke with Nathan. He seems pretty cool."

"Thanks. Have you seen him? I asked him for a drink and I still don't have one."

"He said something about needing some air in the kitchen and left out the back door."

"Thanks." Haley said and went out the back door. She found Nathan standing by the pool. "Don't jump." Haley joked. She saw Nathan's glare and she shrugged. "Too soon?"

"Haley, you could have died. This could've easily been your funeral."

"But it's not. I'm alive. And it's because of you."

"But still, I was right here, trying to save you. It wasn't that long ago."

"Can you just forget about it?"

"I guess. I have something for you to cheer you up. It's in your room."

Haley bit her lip and smiled. She grabbed his hand and guided them to her room. As they passed the party goers in the living room, they all gazed up to see what was going on.

Jimmy and Lydia raced up the stairs when they heard their youngest scream. They were met by Haley crying and hugging Nathan. It was yet to be determined whether they were a couple or not.

"Haley, what's going on?" Vivian asked. She was with her parents by the door.

"Nathan bought me this beautiful keyboard." She kissed him hard on the lips that even surprised Nathan.

After a while, the party ended up in the living room and outside where Clay and Cody were grilling burgers. Nathan and Haley were in the living on the couch curled up. "Nathan, are we a couple now?"

"I hope we are."

Haley turned and looked up at Nathan. "We are." She hugged him and he squeezed back. "I don't think my parents will be too happy about that."

"Why?" Nathan asked. He didn't want Haley's parents to hate him.

"Because of what Dr. Warner told them. That you were the reason I tried to commit suicide. Which is but I blame Halle."

"Good. Now I don't think you're parents would hate that we're a couple. I mean, I'm in love with you."

"Yeah." Haley said. "About that. Are you sure you're in love with me? I want you to be sure."

"I'm positive. I, Nathan Scott am in love with Haley James."

"Well, I Haley James am-"

"Burgers." Clay said coming in. He placed the plate in front of them and left.

"I should go." Nathan said. He started to get up when Haley sat him back down.

"Why do you have to go?"

"You need your rest. And I have some things to do." He kissed Haley on the cheek and he left the house. Haley couldn't help but feel like he was lying to her.

By 10:00 PM, the party had broken up. Haley waited for her parents to go to bed before she grabbed the car keys and left. She ended up at Nathan's. She knocked on the door and was surprised when she opened it. Nathan was cleaning the counter.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is my newly found boyfriend, cleaning?"

"He is cleaning." He smiled at Haley. "I decided to cleanse the apartment. I even got a new mattress and sheets. I knew that that's what you would have wanted."

"It is." Haley joked. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

Nathan put down his rag and folded his arms. "I'm glad I'm making you happy, but you shouldn't be here. You need your rest."

"What I need is you, Nathan. I came here last time to tell you something and god damn it, I'm gonna tell you." Haley stood up fast and grabbed her side.

Nathan rushed to her side when he saw her bleeding. He then felt her forehead and felt that she was burning up. "Oh my god, sit down." He then called Haley's parents to have them meet them down in the emergency room.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HOSPITAL:**

**HALEY REVEALS TWO THINGS TO NATHAN**

**LUCAS GIVES BACK**

**SCHOOL:**

**HALEY COMES BACK**

**HALEY GOES NUTS**

**LUCAS DEFENDS HALEY**

**KAREN'S CAFÉ:**

**HALEY'S SEXUAL HARRASSED**

**NATHAN PROTECTS HALEY**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILLWANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


	19. Chapter 19

Haley was in a different room this time. They had stitched her back up. They were just waiting for her fever to go down. Haley looked over at Nathan who was currently holding her hand. "I'm sorry. I mean we were just here and now we're back."

"Don't be. I love you." Nathan said. He kissed her hand. "And it doesn't matter if you don't love me."

"I, Haley James, am in with you, Nathan Scott." Haley said smiling slightly.

Nathan just looked at her. "You do?" He asked. Haley nodded.

"I am. And if you don't believe me, I have your jersey number tattooed on my neck." Haley pushed her hair to the side to show him. He grazed his hand over it and he gave it a sweet kiss which made Haley giggle and blush.

"I love your laugh." Nathan said kissing her hand. "When did you get this?"

"Right after we came home from the wedding. I wanted it, so I got it."

"Do your parents know?" Haley nodded. "And now they hate me."

"I told you, they do not hate you. They know I love you and that you're probable gonna be my first. They like you for that."

"They like that I'm gonna deflower their daughter soon?"

"Not like that." Haley hit him lightly on the shoulder. "They're just happy I found someone who loves me. And I know you do."

Nathan was about to kiss her when Haley's parents came in and pushed Nathan back in the chair. Nathan moved out of the way and left the room so they could be together.

Nathan saw Lucas coming down the hall and he waved. "Hey Luke. What's going on?"

"Well, I was fine until I got this call from you. Is she okay?"

Nathan nodded. "She's fine. Just pulled a few stitches. She's fine."

"Well good." Lucas said. He sat down on a nearby chair.

"Dude, you look pail. Want me to go get a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. I just gave blood."

"Oh, why?" Lucas just shrugged. "Is it because of Haley?" Lucas nodded. "I told you she's fine. If you don't believe me, look for yourself. The woman I love is fine."

Lucas looked in the room and saw Haley crowded by her parents. "Nathan, I need to tell you something about Haley. Two things actually." Lucas turned around.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Haley has a tattoo."

"I know. I saw it. I kissed it. And I also know that she loves me. She told me."

"Oh, well then-" Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "What happened Nathan? Did you do something to her?"

"No." Nathan shook his head. "I- we were talking and she sat down on the couch and she was just bleeding. I called her parents and took her here."

"Sorry, it's just it seems every time she's with you, she ends up here."

Nathan thought about that for a moment and for the rest of the week. The weekend was left to spend with Haley. She was going to school on Monday and he knew people were going to stare at her. The kids at school were already talking. But he told the guys on the team if they talked, they'd get it. But some of them didn't listen. He didn't want to hurt then because Haley would kill him for it.

He was on her bed watching her try on clothes that she liked. She'd gone a shopping spree with Brooke. Some of them showed off her tattoo. She wanted to cover it.

"Hales, you look so beautiful in this one." She changed and was now wearing a blue flower skirt that came just past her knees. It was paired with a silk blue blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage. But he knew that would not be the outfit due to the fact that it showed one of her scars.

She sat on the bed next to him. "Maybe I should wear a turtleneck. Or a nun outfit. That way I really stick out."

"Don't. Just wear a t-shirt. How about the one that says 'I'm with stupid'. I'll stand where the arrow points."

"No. you're not stupid. I'm stupid for doing this to myself."

"No one calls my love stupid. You just had a bad moment. We all have them."

"My my moment almost killed me if it weren't for you."

"I love you." Nathan said. He lay his head upon hers. "And I'm glad that you're alive."

"Me too." Haley said sighing. "Now I just need to find something good to wear so that they won't be trying to find my scars."

"Might I suggest that you wear my jersey. No one will be talking about your suicide attempt then."

"But they will talk about us getting it on. Which is so not true."

" 'Getting it on?' " Nathan quoted. "Really Hales. No one talks like that. Watch MTV. It'll help."

Haley looked at her beau and kicked him when she stood up. She walked over to the door. "I could just ask you to leave instead of helping me pick out clothes. Really sexy clothes picked out just for you."

"Okay. I will not make fun of you anymore. I promise."

"Good." Haley said. She nudged him with her foot. "Tell me what you really think of this outfit."

"I think it'd look better off of you." Nathan smirked when he saw Haley blush. "But I love it."

"I'm changing." Haley said as she grabbed another bag and disappeared down the hall.

Nathan flopped on the bed and groaned when he heard his phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Nate. How's Haley doing?"_

"She's tried on like ten different outfits for Monday."

_"She's a girl. It happens. Besides, you know everyone will be looking at her all day long."_

Nathan nodded. He agreed with Lucas. "I know. That's why she's trying on the most clothes she ever has. She's making me nervous. She's never done this before. Not even for our dates."

_"Wow. Don't you feel special."_

Nathan looked at his phone and snapped it shut. He sat up when Haley entered the room once again. "Hey you look great." She was wearing a tank that went just below her collar bone and nice slacks. She paired it with brown heeled boots.

"Thanks. I love you." Haley said taking off her boots. She then took off her shirt and Nathan was quick to cover his eyes. "Hales I'm in the room."

"I'm wearing clothes underneath." Haley said taking off her pants. She saw Nathan smirk when she kicked off her pants and hit him in the face with them. "I bet it would have been better if I had nothing underneath."

"Yes, but I'll be happy when I get a ring on your finger." Nathan said. He handed her some sweats that were on the bed. He covered his eyes as Haley changed into her sweats.

"Nathan, can you drive me to school on Monday? My parents said you could sleep over in Brian's room. They kind of don't want us in the same bedroom late at night."

"Actually, Lucas wants to do that. And I'm letting him do that. He's the best friend."

"Okay." Haley said. "But I want you to be there when I enter the school."

Haley was glad she had said that. Nathan was by her side as they took their first steps into the school. Haley could feel all eyes on her and not in a good way.

"Why is everyone staring at me? It's not like I was raped or anything." Haley said. She was trying to ignore everyone. But she couldn't. She dodged into a nearby empty classroom.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"I hate myself right now."

Nathan closed the door and grabbed hold of Haley. He dipped her and gave her the kiss of her life. "Stop this." He said when they broke apart. He then kissed her again. He brought her back up and she almost melted to the floor.

"Wow." Haley said once she came back to reality.

"I know." Nathan said. "Stop punishing yourself. This is not your fault that a bunch of assholes can't control their wandering eyes. Now you are going to go out there with your head held high and know that I love you."

"I know you love me. You've said it like a thousand times."

"I just need you to know."

"I do know. Thank you."

Later that day, in the cafeteria, Haley was in line getting her lunch when she heard snickers behind her. When she turned around, the girls stopped giggling and looked at the food choices. Haley sat down and she swore that the same group of girls followed her to the adjacent table. She grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, chewing at the girls' heads as she chewed slower and slower.

"Hey babe. I love you." Nathan said as he kissed her temple. "What's up? He saw her tensed up face.

"I hate my life. The girls behind me have been snickering since lunch started."

"Don't mind them. They're just being the bitches they are."

"I know." She looked around the room and grabbed her sandwich. She placed her tray with the others and leaned into Nathan. "Follow me."

They'd arrived in the tutor center. Haley closed the door and grabbed her notebook. "I like to call this game 'Get an answer right and do whatever you want to me'." Haley licked her lips and threw the notebook across the room.

Nathan looked around and was a little apprehensive. Then he smirked and knew not to argue with her at this point. "Is my girl feeling frisky?"

"Crazy frisky." Haley created her own smirk. She hopped up onto one of the tables.

"Okay. I think I'm gonna like this game. What's my first question?"

"What's 2+2 equal?"

Nathan put his hand on his chin, having her think that he doesn't know. But when he saw her eyebrows raised, he strutted over to her. "It's five."

"Close enough." Haley said and she attacked his lips with hers. She brought him back with her as they sprawled out onto the hard cold surface of the table. Nathan was quick to attack her neck and he groaned when she moaned. He immediate realized what happened and he got up off the table and backed away. "What's wrong?"

"You—, you—" He couldn't even say it out loud. So he had to whisper it. "You orgasmed."

Haley looked down and she looked back up at him. "No I didn't. I know I didn't."

"You did too. I heard you moan."

"Because it felt good to have your lips on my neck. Besides, I don't even know what one feels like. I've never had one before."

"Never?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head. "Oh, well now I have a goal." This made Haley blush.

She noticed something in her mailbox across the room. She headed over there and took the envelope and she opened it. She read it very carefully. When she was through reading it, she crumpled it up and through it to the floor. She then stomped on it with her foot. "Aagh. I am so not happy right now."

"What did it say?"

"How this is the only test I failed. The suicide. Assholes." Haley muttered under her breath. "I'm going to my locker. I will then slam my head against the locker and hopefully this will all go away and I can move on with my life."

Nathan watched as his girl left the room. He wished he could help her with all this but he couldn't. He could do nothing about the situation that she had dealt with. He wished he could be there for her, but if he wasn't, he sure hope Lucas could.

"Hey, Katy. So have you heard about Nathan and Haley?" One girl asked at the end of the day. They were near Lucas' locker and didn't know he was listening.

"No what happened, Marcy?"

"Well apparently, Haley found out she was pregnant with someone else's kid, so she tried to kill her baby because Nathan would find out."

"So she's cheated on Nathan, but he hasn't on her?"

"No, what a great girl he picked huh?"

Lucas was about to strangle these girls. They were telling lies about his best friend. She has definitely not cheated on Nathan, nor had she been pregnant with a baby. She was still a virgin; at least he hoped she still was.

"I know, Marcy, he has no clue. I feel bad for him. He's so hot. Who would cheat on him?"

"She didn't do anything." Lucas spoke up.

Katy glared at Lucas. "This is a private conversation. And I wouldn't talk. You're the one she cheated with." She looked him up and down and she left down the opposite end of the hall. That Lucas was looking past.

Haley was so excited to get back to work. She had missed earning some money, but Karen had given her a paid leave of absence. Her first costumer was a local who had always coming in here and harassing Haley. She hated him. But she was always nice to her customers.

When she went over to his table, she got angrier because he slapped her in the butt. "Stop doing that Ethan."

"Come on James; it's tradition."

"Not right now." Haley said and she turned around and went back into the kitchen. "Oh my god Karen, Ethan the slapper is here."

"Sorry. You know you can always kick him out. We do reserve the right to refuse service to anyone."

"I know, but he's a big tipper and Nathan's birthday is coming up soon." Haley sighed and took a glass of ginger ale to Ethan. She was quick to turn around when he slapped her on the butt again. "If you slap my ass one more time, it'll cost you."

Haley turned her head when she heard the bell. She smiled when she saw that it was Nathan. "Hey. You you have fifty bucks on you?"

"Yeah, why."

"Give me it after you kiss me." Haley gave him the most tender kiss she could. Then he took out his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill. She looked over at Ethan. "See he pays." she walked behind the counter to hand him a menu. "Don't worry I'll give it back."

"What was that about?"

"Ethan the slapper. He slaps me on the ass every single time he's here."

"Why do you let him?"

"I get money. And with your birthday rolling around the corner, I need money for the perfect gift."

"I know what gift you can give me. You can give it to me tonight."

"Which is what?"

"I'm not telling you just yet." Nathan said with a smirk and went to looking at his menu.

Haley went into the kitchen and returned with a Coke for him. "So, what would you like?"

"The meatloaf. And a free kiss."

Haley smirked and giggled. "Don't worry, this one's on the house." She gave him tiny kisses over his face and then she moved to his lips and didn't let go until she was running out of air. "Hope that'll last you until the end of my shift; which is in about twenty minutes."

She grabbed the plate for Ethan and went over to him. When he slapped her butt again, she put her hand back and slapped a hundred in her hand.

Nathan did not like that. Some other guy with his hands on his girl. "Haley I hate that you let him do that."

"Nathan just twenty more minutes, more like fifteen now, but just wait."

"Okay." Haley had about two minutes left when Ethan finished his dinner. "Hales, want me to go over to him and get his plate?"

"If you want." Haley said. She gave him a receipt and he went over to Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan. Here's your receipt." He took the plate and glass and handed it to Haley.

When he finished his meal, he went up to the roof and waited for Haley. "Hey." Nathan said when Haley came into his field of vision. "You know how I said I know what you can get me for my birthday?"

Haley nodded. "Yes."

"Just say yes. That'll make me happier than ever."

"Yes to what?" Haley asked. She gasped when Nathan got down on one knee.

"Haley James, will you marry me?"

**THE END OF THIS STORY. THERE'LL BE A SEQUAL COMING SOON. NOT SURE WHEN.**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILLWANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
